The Swan Song
by Rinou
Summary: "On dit qu'au moment de mourir les cygnes font entendre un chant admirable..." Pline l'Ancien - L'Histoire naturelle, livre X, chapitre XXXII
1. Chapter 1 : In A Gilded Cage

_I walk alone, the night wears a shadow_

_ Painted the silver, painted in gold _  
_ The moment ends in silence, and the moment grows old._

_ And when she smiles, a thousand dreams surround her._

_ Dressed in secrets no one can hold, _  
_ The fire dies in the distance, as the embers grow cold.._

_ Sing for me now _  
_ All the world is a stage _  
_ Smile take a bow _  
_ From your gilded cage.._

_ Behind the glass,_  
_ she's safe where no one can reach her,_  
_ Roses with thorns just make her bleed._

_ A fragile Porcelain angel breaks so easily._

_ Sing for me now _  
_ All the world is a stage _  
_ Smile take a bow _  
_ From your gilded cage.._

_ The restless heart cries when no one is listening _  
_ She's waiting for someone, waiting for you _  
_ To want, love and need her to help her make it through._  
_ As the moment grows old,_  
_ in her Gilded Cage..._

_**Gilded Cage - Blackmore's Night**_

* * *

**In A Gilded Cage**

Le soleil se tenait haut dans un ciel aussi clair que bleu, réchauffant de ses rayons une douce journée de printemps comme tant d'autres. Les ombres s'étiraient au fil des heures, insensibles au souffle du vent, qui balayait de sa fraîcheur tout ce qu'il caressait. Le chant des oiseaux se mêlait au murmure du vent, leur vol semblable à un incessant ballet dont l'histoire ne serait que l'éloge de la renaissance du monde que représentait le printemps.

Bien sur, cela ne traversait guère l'esprit de ces innombrables passants, qui marchaient anonymement dans la rue, perdus dans les dédales de leur vies, leur téléphone portable à l'oreille, le visage fermé, pressés par le temps qui ne faisait que glisser inlassablement de leurs mains avides, à la recherche d'un bonheur utopique qu'ils s'évertuaient à poursuivre, aveuglément.

Cela ne traversait pas non plus l'esprit de Bella, qui était bien trop occupée à regarder où elle mettait le pied pour établir une quelconque réflexion sur le sens de la vie. Elle aurait bien fermer les yeux de contentement, sous l'effet de ce soleil qui lui chauffait doucement la peau, mais elle avait bien trop peur que ses pieds ne se prennent une plaque d'égout ou un pavé un peu trop aventureux pour oser ainsi se laisser aller. Aller elle gardait le regard baissé, pour éviter tout accident.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder ses autres sens en éveil, sans en concentrer l'attention. Elle pouvait ainsi sentir la chaleur de la pierre qu'elle frôlait de ses doigts, s'effritant doucement contre sa peau. Elle pouvait ainsi respirer la douce odeur de boulangerie qui flottait dans le quartier, signe que des pains à la croûte dorée venaient de sortir du four. Elle pouvait entendre les rires des touristes sirotant un café sur une terrasse ensoleillé d'un des nombreux cafés du quartier atténuant le vrombissement sourd des voitures. Et c'était donc un sourire aux lèvres que ses pas la conduisaient vers le parc qu'elle avait maintenant l'habitude de fréquenter.

Son sourire ne fit que s'étirer davantage encore tandis qu'elle parcourait les allées ombragées, suivant distraitement du regard les enfants qui se chamaillaient joyeusement, sous le regard affectueux d'une grand-mère aux cheveux blancs. Bella aurait bien soupirer à la naïveté de ses pensées, mais elle était trop occupée à respirer cette euphorie passagère dont elle comptait bien profiter. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle se réveillait d'aussi bonne humeur, et elle n'était pas prête de laisser passer cette occasion.

La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées au clair, avant de poursuivre sa marche, pour trouver un banc à l'abri d'un saule, près du petit lac qu'offrait le parc. Elle soupira longuement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, laisser son regard balayer les alentours, avant de baisser les yeux quelques instants. N'autorisant pas un seul instant de faiblesse prendre le dessus, elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc, assise en tailleur, retirant son gilet dans l'espoir de se rafraîchir un peu, avant de chercher dans son sac son carnet.

Ecoutant le piaillement joyeux d'oiseaux s'ébattant un peu plus loin sur le chemin de terre, elle se mit en condition en posant sur papier les paroles de la chanson qu'elle avait entendu le matin même et qui la hantait depuis lors. Une fois son poignet et son stylo en état de fonctionnement, et son esprit libéré, elle se décida enfin à s'attaquer au problème du moment.

Une des phrases de la chanson tournait dans sa tête depuis le moment où elle l'avait entendu, et elle avait étrangement envie d'écrire en partant de ça. Elle lui inspirait des idées de scénarios, d'histoires, de développement. Un mot en inspirait un autre, une phrase en inspirait plusieurs, et elle se retrouvait avec des paragraphes, des bouts de textes, certains plus abstraits que d'autres, mais qui lui tenaient toujours à coeur. Quand elle écrivait, elle pesait le poids de chaque mot, les assemblant avec soin, prêtant attention au sens, mais surtout à la sonorité. Quand elle relisait ses écrits, avec plus ou moins de recul, elle arrivait toujours à retrouver et ressentir l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était quand elle l'avait pu le mettre sur papier. Car écrire revenait finalement à se confier, à se libérer. Une sorte de journal intime, finalement. En des mots un peu plus abstraits, et de manière bien moins officielle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière. Et elle n'échappait donc pas à cette règle. Et c'était donc pour cela qu'elle se trouvait une fois de plus sur ce banc, à fredonner la chanson en question pendant que la mine de son stylo grattait le papier de son carnet, corrompant le blanc des feuilles par son encre noire. Car tandis que la chanson lui trottait dans la tête, et que les mots s'y mélangeaient dans un désordre pourtant si clair, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chanter. Oui, la sonorité avant tout.

Le fait qu'elle soit située dans un endroit un peu à l'écart des chemins les plus pratiqués du parc l'y aidait sans doute un peu aussi. Car elle n'écrirait pas, ni ne chanterait, si librement si elle se sentait observée ou écoutée. Ce qu'elle avait été à chaque fois qu'elle s'était installée sur ce banc, son carnet sur les genoux. Mais bien sur, elle ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard. Elle avait été bien trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, enfin, écrivait et chantait, pour avoir remarqué cet homme qui était passé devant elle, ralentissant notablement sa foulée quand il s'approchait d'elle, avant de reprendre sa marche normale quand il ne pouvait plus s'attarder en toute discrétion.

Il avait fallu que l'homme en question se décide un jour à l'approcher de façon directe pour qu'elle s'interroge sur sa présumée intimités.

"La place est libre?"

La voix grave l'avait interrompue dans sa réflexion, laissant sa propre voix s'éteindre. Bella leva la tête de son carnet, pour croiser le regard sombre d'un homme particulièrement grand, aux cheveux foncés et au teint pâle, tirant vers l'olive. Et par regard sombre, elle parlait d'yeux au noir si intense qu'elle s'en sentait presque chamboulée. Comme s'il l'étudiait, elle et son âme. Elle tenta cependant de mettre de côté l'étrange sentiment de malêtre qu'elle ressentait pour répondre à cet homme.

"Je suppose, oui…" proposa-t-elle, la voix hésitante, se déplaçant vers l'extrémité droite du banc pour laisser plus de place à l'inconnu.

Autant dire que son sentiment de malêtre ne s'atténua pas, loin de là. De tous les bancs disponibles dans le parc, il fallait qu'il choisisse le sien. Ravalant l'exaspération qui voulait naître en elle, elle essaya de se concentrer sur son texte. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se forçait à poser son stylo sur le papier, mais son poignet était comme figé. Son esprit semblait paralysé, sans doute par la proximité de cet inconnu dont elle sentait le regard sur elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait plus à écrire pour la journée qui commençait.

"Ca fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois assise sur ce banc, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger à votre sujet…" L'homme brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé, et la jeune fille s'était tournée vers lui, aussi surprise que mortifiée.

Mais tout cela était du passé, et c'était avec un petit sourire que la jeune fille se remémorait la discussion qui avait suivi cette rencontre. Elle avait toujours été gênée de parler avec des inconnus, surtout d'elle même. Elle se souvenait encore de son hésitation, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face aux questions que l'homme lui posait. Elle ressentait encore cette curiosité qu'il avait su provoqué par ses phrases énigmatiques qu'il laissait volontiers en suspens, et par ses interrogations dont elle n'arrivait pas à voir le sens.

Mais tout cela était révolu, et désormais, elle savait là où il avait voulu en venir. Révolu était le temps où elle pouvait glaner paisiblement dans les parcs sous un doux soleil de printemps quand bon lui plaisait. Désormais, tous ses faits et gestes étaient prévus, surveillés, attendus. Chaque apparition était programmée, et toute entorse à planning était à ses risques et périls. Et malgré tout cela, elle ne regrettait pas.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir écouté Eleazar lui expliquait qu'il l'avait plusieurs fois entendu chanter pendant qu'elle écrivait. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir répondu avec cette modestie qui tournait parfois même à de l'auto-dépréciation, qu'elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fredonner. Et elle ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir d'avoir prêté attention au discours de l'homme tandis qu'il lui apprenait qu'il était Eleazar Denali, aussi connu comme étant le chasseur de tête d'Aro Volturi. Ou le roi incontesté de la musique, à la tête d'une des maisons de disques les plus prisées et fructueuse du moment. Peut être Bella regrettait-elle légèrement l'expression de surprise, d'admiration et d'incompréhension qui était alors apparu sur son visage, sous le rire de son voisin de banc.

Mais certains jours, elle songeait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir accepté la proposition émise par Eleazar de rencontrer Aro, qui était à la recherche d'une nouvelle voix. Car de cette rencontre, qui l'avait profondément impressionné, et c'était peu dire, avait été signé un contrat, qui la liait désormais à la maison d'édition pour la sortie de minimum deux albums, sur une durée minimum de trois ans. Et si elle ne regrettait pas l'opportunité sur laquelle elle avait bondi de pouvoir se voir autorisée de vivre un bout de rêve par le billet de la chanson, elle regrettait la vie qu'il lui avait été imposée par le même occasion.

"Bella, tu es avec nous?"

La voix blasée de son manager tira le jeune femme de ses souvenirs. D'un soupir, elle se redressa, ses yeux quittant le paysage exceptionnellement lumineux de Seattle pour se poser sur le visage lassé de la femme qui l'accompagnait.

"Oui, Chelsea, je t'écoute…" soupira la jeune fille, sous le regard perplexe de son interlocutrice.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'entends pas te plaindre?" interrogea Chelsea en remettant d'un mouvement de la tête ses longs cheveux châtains en place.

"Comme si on allait m'écouter…"

Et ce fut sous le sourire satisfait de Chelsea que la jeune fille se leva pour la suivre.

Chelsea était la manager qui lui avait été attribué dès la signature du contrat. Elle était là pour gérer la carrière de la jeune fille, et s'assurer de la rentabilité de la dernière petite recrue d'Aro. Et pas forcément pour le plaisir de la concernée. Car on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait, aimait-elle à répéter quand Bella se plaignait, lui rappelant alors la chance qu'elle avait.

Grande, un corps de rêve, les cheveux châtains clairs, même ses yeux gris métalliques pourtant si froids la rendaient particulièrement attirante et désirable aux yeux du commun des mortels. Ce dont elle savait joué pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Un simple sourire en faisait plier plus d'un.

Pas comme Bella, qui se considérait plutôt comme une adolescente moyenne. Adolescente car bien que la vingtaine passée, dans son corps si frêle, et ses traits si jeunes, elle ne se sentait pas si adulte que ça. Ses cheveux bruns lui semblaient banaux, et ses yeux marrons sans grand intérêt. Discrète, donc, guère remarquable, si ce n'était pour sa voix, ne cessait de répéter Aro. Et l'intention de Chelsea était donc de la rendre mémorable de bien d'autre façon.

Au plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille.

Car plus d'un an était passé depuis son accord avec Volturi Organizzazione, ou VO, pour faire court, et après un premier album qui s'était révélé plus que prometteur, en matière de recettes, il s'agissait de préparer le retour de la jeune fille, avec un nouvel album. Après avoir touché un public pré-adolescent, en majorité féminin, Chelsea désirait désormais touché un public un peu plus âgé, et légèrement plus masculin.

C'était donc pour cela que la jeune fille se retrouvait présentement avec le script qui la rebutait depuis qu'on le lui avait mis dans les mains, à savoir une semaine plus tôt, et qu'elle avait déjà lu, plusieurs fois, tentant à chaque fois d'y voir du positif, échouant lamentablement à chaque tentative. Mais comme la bonne petite employée qu'elle était, elle suivait les ordres, ou les scénarios en l'occurrence, renonçant à se plaindre, sachant pertinemment que cela serait inutile.

Car elle avait bien tenté de raisonner sa manager, de lui expliquer qu'elle rechignait entre autres à se balader en tee-shirt blanc et leggings sous la pluie avant de devoir danser de manière suggestive entourée d'autres jeunes femmes, toutes plus avantagées physiquement les unes que les autres. Histoire de faire oublier le 'désavantage' de Bella. Sans succès. Etonnamment.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle suivit la foulée rapide de Chelsea, qui l'emmenait maintenant vers l'entrée du bâtiment, pour rejoindre une voiture généreusement fournie par la maison de disques. Celle-ci les amena d'une conduite précise mais quelque peu agressive vers une des nombreuses criques entourant Seattle. A proximité de la rade en question, Bella put constater la présence de barrages, et de badauds, barrages que le véhicule passa avec faciliter sur la présentation du badge du conducteur. Quelques minutes suffirent alors pour que les passagers puissent poser le pied sur le sable frais et vierge de la petite plage aussi vide qu'en plein hiver pluvieux. Alors que l'on était en plein été.

Le trajet jusqu'à la petite loge qui avait été installé sur la grève fut encadré par deux gros bras, Bella n'ayant toujours réussi à assimiler et admettre qu'elle était désormais entourée de gardes du corps lors de sorties à ce point officiel, et ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'elle pénétra dans la cabine. Jusqu'à ce que Chelsea rejoigne les deux jeunes femmes déjà présentes pour discuter tenues et maquillage. Bella contint un nouveau soupir, se contentant de laisser ses épaules et ses yeux tombés, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là.

Elle rejoint, sans gaieté de coeur, la brunette qui l'attendait près du portique surchargé de cintres eux-mêmes noyés sous les vêtements. La styliste, quant à elle, ne tarda pas à la noyer de paroles. Elle entendit distraitement la porte se refermer à l'autre bout de la cabine, signe que Chelsea était sortie, sans doute pour rejoindre les danseuses et le chorégraphe, et elle ne put retenir ce soupir. Elle écouta d'une oreille absente la jeune femme lui expliquer avec entrain quelles tenues seraient mises à quel moment. Bella savait qu'il n'aurait pas été mal de prendre connaissance de ces détails tant qu'il en était encore temps, mais au fond, cela lui importait peu. Au plus vite elle s'en débarrassait, au mieux elle s'en porterait.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouva affublée d'une petite robe bustier rouge qui semblait tenir par la volonté du Saint-Esprit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la remonter toutes les trente secondes, de peur que celle-ci ne chute. Après tout, il était plus que flagrant qu'elle n'avait pas la poitrine nécessaire au maintien naturel d'une telle tenue. Au moins ce détail la détournait d'un autre problème, à savoir la longueur de la robe en question. Ou plutôt l'absence de longueur de la robe.

Elle se retint de se mordre la lèvre, pour ne pas abimer le rouge à lèvres qu'on avait pu lui apposer, et se convint de ne pas passer une main dans ses cheveux si longuement et difficilement travaillés en de larges boucles. Elle eut cependant une once de reconnaissance, tandis qu'elle sortait de la cabine pour rejoindre Chelsea, du fait qu'on ne l'ait pas forcé à enfiler des talons, mais simplement des tongs. Non pas que l'environnement ne laisse d'autres choix, mais tout de même.

Une fois au côté de son manager, la jeune fille attendit patiemment les instructions. Elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire, à ce stade là. Enfin si, chanter et danser, mais bon, elle préférait ne pas y penser tant qu'elle pouvait l'écouter. Elle fut donc particulièrement passive tandis que l'équipe technique se mettait d'accord avec le chorégraphe, le directeur artistique et Chelsea, décidant des vues, plans et autres détails qui n'intéressaient guère Bella que d'un point de vue strictement concret. Après tout, elle avait lu le script, elle savait ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Le reste, ce n'était que du détail.

"Bella, je te présente Alec, celui qui va diriger le tournage de ce clip, et qui fera de quelques images un chef-d'oeuvre visuel" finit par introduire Chelsea, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées, en lui indiquant de la main un homme étonnamment jeune, au visage très angélique et aux cheveux bruns "Et Felix, l'auteur de ces magnifiques chefs d'oeuvres vivants que peuvent être les chorégraphies qu'il nous a concocté!" reprit-elle en lui montrant l'homme particulièrement imposant qui lui faisait face, aux cheveux noirs et au regard déterminé.

D'un bref signe de tête, la jeune fille salua les deux hommes avant de nouveau prêter attention à Chelsea.

"Ce seront eux qui nous suivront pour tous les autres clips que l'on sera amené à tourné, eux et leurs équipe - apprends donc à les connaître et les supporter dès maintenant!" conseilla-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour, bien que Bella sut y trouver une part de vérité. "Et pour votre information" continua la jeune femme "C'est le premier clip auquel Bella n'ait jamais participé, soyez donc indulgents!" prévint-elle, une nouvelle fois comme une blague, qui n'en fit pas moins rougir la jeune fille, baissant le regard pour éviter les sourires des deux hommes.

"Bon et maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses…" conclut Chelsea, se frottant les mains pour faire bonne mesure.

Et conformément à ce qui avait été écrit puis confirmé, Bella se retrouva donc à descendre joyeusement la dune de sable aux bras de deux jeunes femmes blondes en short et bikini, sous un soleil de plomb et une légère brise, rejoignant un autre groupe de personnes, sous le regard attentif des caméras et sur un fond de musique que la jeune fille ne connaissait que trop. Si elle ne savait pas mieux, elle se serait cru au tournage d'un film tandis qu'on lui demandait tantôt de rigoler avec des danseuses, ou de faire semblant d'en pourchasser d'autres dans le sable. Seuls les passages de playback lui rappelaient qu'elle était avant tout là pour une chanson.

Le temps défila plus vite que la jeune fille ne l'aurait imaginé, entre les différentes prises, et les différents playbacks, et déjà on annonçait une pause plus conséquente que les quelques minutes précédemment accordées lors des changements de positions des caméras.

"Bella, il est temps de retrouver Jessica pour ton premier changement de tenue!" indiqua distraitement Chelsea tandis qu'elle discutait de certains détails avec Alec.

"Elle a donc un nom…" marmonna Bella en se dirigeant vers la cabine, profitant de la sensation du sable sous ses pieds.

"C'est fantastique comme ambiance, le tournage d'un clip, tu ne trouves pas?" l'assaillit immédiatement la stylise une fois la porte passée. "C'est pour ça que j'adore ce travail, c'est tellement riche en émotions et en découverte! Et puis on rencontre des gens si fantastiques que c'est un vrai bonheur de se lever chaque matin pour travailler!" s'émerveilla la jeune femme tandis qu'elle sortait un autre cintre du portique, le jetant dans les bras Bella, qui ne put que l'attraper, sans un mot, impuissante.

La jeune fille se glissa derrière le modeste paravent qui la dissimula des yeux du monde extérieur, et se changea le plus rapidement possible, sous le débit incessant de paroles de la brunette. Elle quitta pour son plus grand soulagement la robe bustier, qui n'était finalement pas tombé, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, pour se retrouver en short en jean et en débardeur, avec comme seuls sous-vêtements un bikini, une nouvelle fois rouge. Comme quoi cela ressortirait bien sur peau avec ses cheveux. A vrai dire, elle ne se posait pas la question. Enfilant de nouveau ses tongs, elle rejoint Jessica pour une nouvelle mise en beauté, comme cette dernière l'appelait, avant de pouvoir ressortir, après un bref merci, pour retourner auprès de Chelsea.

"Rappelle moi pourquoi je vais devoir m'humilier, au fait?" demanda amèrement Bella, tirant désespérément sur son short dans l'espoir futile qu'il s'allonge.

Chelsea lui tapa sèchement la main, avant de lui répondre avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. "Tu ne vas pas t'humilier, tu vas danser."

"Tu ne m'aides absolument pas, là…" marmonna la jeune fille sous les rires de Chelsea.

"Fais simplement ce que tu as toujours fais lors des répétitions et tout ira bien!"

"Tu parles de la fois où j'ai écrasé le pied de mon partenaire, ou de celle où je me suis étalée de toute ma longueur?" ironisa-t-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre tandis qu'elle observait les danseuses se préparer près de l'eau.

"Tu n'es pas si grande que ça, ça n'a pas du faire mal!" proposa Chelsea pour la taquiner. "Et contente toi juste de la dernière séance, où tout c'est bien passé!" Et elle décida de ne pas attendre la réponse de la jeune fille pour la tirer en direction du groupe, rejoignant bientôt Felix.

"Alors, fin prête?" interrogea le chorégraphe à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Le grognement de Bella fut étouffée par la confirmation de Chelsea, sous le sourire de Felix, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne. "J'ai déjà tourné la scène des danseurs, on n'attendait plus que l'artiste!"

"Tant mieux, comme ça, on n'aura plus qu'à attendre la nuit…" réfléchit Chelsea tout en feuilletant le feuillet qu'elle avait dans les mains. "Et bien, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas te jeter à l'eau!"

Ce fut avec un dernier regard noir que la jeune fille se résigna à rejoindra la mer, trempant d'abord un orteil timide dans l'eau glacée, avant d'inspirer fortement et d'y entrer plus profondément. Profondeur limitée pour le moment à la hauteur de son short, fort heureusement, mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, vu la longueur de celui-ci. Heureusement, elle n'eut plus le temps de penser à tout ça puisque les autres danseuses la rejoignirent, la saluant au passage d'un sourire ou d'un signe de la main. Face aux caméras, la jeune fille se concentra sur les dernières instructions de Felix avant que la musique ne démarre.

Au bout de quelques prises, et d'une tenue complètement trempée, de gesticuler ainsi dans les vagues, Alec mit fin à la scène, annonçant qu'il fallait maintenant attendre quelques heures avant de poursuivre. En effet, le soleil avait entamé depuis un certain temps maintenant sa descente, offrant ses magnifiques couleurs rougeâtres durant les précédentes scènes, mais il ne faisait pas encore assez nuit pour les dernières prises. Il fallait donc attendre. Ce temps ne fut cependant pas perdu puisque l'équipe put ainsi préparer le feu qui brûlerait plus tard, pour l'usage de plusieurs scènes, ainsi qu'un dispositif qui permettrait de simuler la pluie. Passage qu'elle était loin d'attendre. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui l'attendait, et qu'ils attendaient patiemment.

Le regard perdu dans l'horizon, la jeune fille suivit la disparition du soleil et l'apparition de la lune sans vraiment sans rendre compte, profitant de ce spectacle qu'elle n'avait plus observé depuis si longtemps. Elle entendait au loin les rires des danseurs qui plaisantaient entre eux, ou le feu commençant à crépiter, mais elle préférait se concentrer sur le doux murmure des vagues qui s'écrasaient inlassablement les unes sur les autres, tordant le reflet de la lune.

La nuit était maintenant profond, si ce n'était pour le grand bucher et les projecteurs de l'équipe de tournage, quand elle reconnut la voix de Jessica, au loin, l'appelant à se changer pour la dernière fois. Elle se leva lentement, époussetant le sable de ses vêtements, avant de rejoindre la cabine et de se débarrasser du short et du débardeur, glissant à la place un long tee-shirt blanc, sur demande de la styliste. Pieds nus, là encore sur recommandation de Jessica, elle retourna auprès du feu, et du reste de l'équipe, où on lui rappela une dernière fois l'organisation des prochaines minutes.

"Ton partenaire pour le final ne sera pas Mike, celui avec qui tu dansais pendant les répétitions - il ne pouvait pas être là aujourd'hui! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on t'a attribué un autre danseur, tout aussi bon, voire meilleur! Tout se passera bien!" lui assura Felix en coup de vent avant de filer parler à d'autres danseuses.

Annonce qui ne rassura pas la jeune fille. Elle avait déjà du mal à danser, avec confiance, avec une même personne pendant une semaine, mais alors avec un parfait inconnu… Pas de quoi l'aidait à se concentrer. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne se raterait pas.

Une première session de prises fut consacrée aux vues du pseudo groupe d'amis s'ébattant joyeusement autour du feu. Au bout de quelques prises, Bella dut même admettre qu'elle s'amusait vraiment. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait jamais à Chelsea, au risque de passer pour une gamine capricieuse. Puis vint le moment de tourner un peu de playback, où elle se retrouva assise auprès du feu, profitant de sa chaleur, sa chanson résonnant alors sur la plage. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle chantait doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme on pouvait le voir dans de nombreux clips. Sauf que pour une fois, elle n'était pas la spectatrice, mais bien l'actrice.

Quand la caméra fut finalement coupée pour cette dernière prise auprès du feu, toute l'équipe se concentra alors sur les derniers réglages concernant la séquence sous la pluie. Les danseurs furent une dernière fois concertés, la jeune fille prenant alors pour la première fois de la journée conscience de la présence des éléments masculins de la troupe de danse, n'ayant vraiment tourné jusque là qu'avec des filles, mais ne put en apprendre davantage puisqu'il faisait relativement sombre. Une lumière fut cependant réglée dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent afin d'éclairer de manière suffisante les visages et les corps. Une fois les derniers tests furent conclus, l'équipe quitta le champ visuel de la caméra, pour laisser place aux danseuses.

"Et…Action!" annonça une voix de l'équipe technique, qui lança le début de la chanson.

Bella tenta donc, aussi consciencieusement que possible, de réaliser la chorégraphie qu'elle avait tant de fois répété la semaine précédente, essayant d'avoir un minimum de grâce et de sensualité, puisque c'était l'effet désiré par Chelsea, mais sans vulgarité. Pas évident, à son gout, puisque tout mouvement d hanche lui paraissait osé. Certainement pas au goût de Chelsea, en tout cas. Une fois la prise jugée correcte aux yeux d'Alec, une nouvelle séquence de cette danse fut prise, mais avec les danseurs masculins en plus, Bella découvrant alors pour la première fois son partenaire pour le clip.

Enfin, si découverte il pouvait y avoir. Puisqu'il se trouvait derrière elle, pendant une bonne partie de la chanson. Et quand elle apercevait son visage, c'était bien trop bref pour pouvoir en discerner un quelconque trait. Mais elle put cependant sentir ses mains sur ses hanches, au travers de son tee-shirt, ou son souffle sur son cou. Détails dont elle tenta de faire abstraction, pour ne pas se déconcentrer davantage. Mais l'assurance avec laquelle le danseur la tenait lui procurait des sensations dont elle se serait bien passée à l'instant. De même que son corps particulièrement solide, aux muscles plus que présents, à l'origine de gestes précis, l'accompagnant dans sa danse, aide dont elle fut plus que reconnaissante pour certains mouvements. Quand il la faisait virevolter, son visage frôlait son torse, et elle pouvait inhaler les effluves masculines qu'il pouvait dégager, un mélange de sueur et d'une flagrance qui lui semblait propre, masculine, envoutante. Un autre détail dont elle se serait bien passée, pour l'intérêt de sa concentration et donc de sa prestation.

La chanson prit fin, et elle se trouvait serrée dans les bras du danseur, son dos étroitement collé au torse de l'inconnu, presque intimement, son souffle chatouillant son oreille à chaque inspiration et chaque expiration.

Sa transe fut brisée quand une voix annonça une pause de cinq minutes, la chaleur du danseur disparaissant soudainement tandis que celui s'éloignait pour rejoindre les autres danseurs, un peu plus loin, où quelques personnes les attendaient avec des rafraichissements et autres petites attentions. Elle soupira, rejoignant un fauteuil libre pour s'asseoir quelques instants. Jessica ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, pour réarranger le maquillage, à savoir l'enlever pour le remplacer par d'autres produits résistants à l'eau. A l'écœurer du maquillage. Non pas qu'elle ait le choix.

Le tee-shirt remis en place, une de ses épaules mise à nue, Bella se redressa, et ses pas la guidèrent près de Chelsea.

"C'est vraiment pour toi que je fais ça…"marmonna la jeune fille, observant Felix donner ses dernières instructions à sa troupe.

"C'est pour toi que je fais ça!" lui rappela malicieusement, quoique justement, la blonde, sans pourtant lever les yeux de ses papiers.

La jeune fille soupira du non soutien qu'elle reçut, faisant une dernière fois pivoter sa tête de par et d'autres dans l'espoir de l'étirer, avant de se diriger là où elle était attendu, à savoir face aux caméras, devant les autres danseurs et danseuses, à proximité du dispositif permettant de simuler la pluie. Quelques tuyaux d'arrosage, dont l'arrangement semblait plus que aléatoire. Du moment que ça ne lui tombait pas sur la tête pendant qu'elle dansait…

"Bon, on va essayer de le faire en une seule prise, si c'est possible!" demanda Alec, couvrant les voix des techniciens qui réglaient les lumières. "Et Bella, essaye de regarder davantage la caméra dans les yeux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

La jeune fille ne put que mordre sa lèvre, se réfrénant de commenter cette demande, et tentant d'exorciser, au passage, cette peur irrationnelle de la caméra. Quoi de plus perturbant que de fixer pendant près de quatre minutes un objectif? Bon, peut-être dramatisait-elle un peu, mais il n'en restait pas moins ce malaise, qu'elle essayait de mettre de côté le temps d'une journée.

Elle n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir à ses états d'âme que déjà vu le signal retentissait, suivi par le déclenchement de la pluie, aussi artificielle qu'elle puisse être, et de la musique. Pas une seconde ne s'écoula avant qu'elle ne sente les gouttes s'écraser sur sa peau, son tee-shirt ne tardant pas à se coller à chaque centimètre carré de son corps, des frissons la parcourant sous le contraste entre la fraicheur de l'eau et la chaleur de l'air.

Frissons qui redoublèrent encore d'intensité quand elle sentit de nouveau les mains rugueuses du danseur sur sa taille. Le regard sur la caméra, essayait-elle de se rappeler, pour se reconcentrer, le regard sur la caméra. Hélas, cela ne l'aidait pas à oublier les bras de l'homme contre son ventre, son visage contre le sien, ou ses mains sur ses jambes, au fil des différents mouvements et figures. Ses mains plaquaient davantage encore le tissu trempé au corps de la jeune fille, amplifiant chaque contact, chaque sensation, la rendant à bout de souffle et sans voix. Heureusement qu'on ne lui demandait qu'un playback, et encore. Elle se retrouvait impuissante sous la direction de l'homme, qui jouait d'elle comme on manipulait une marionnette. Et il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée de s'en plaindre.

La dernière note de la chanson résonna dans un silence presque religieux, la jeune fille revenant finalement à ses sens, pour se retrouver accrochée au cou du danseur comme si sa vie en dépendait, leurs visages si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, la poitrine écrasée contre son torse, une jambe dénudée remontée contre sa hanche, des bras musclés la maintenant fermement contre lui, une main placée dangereusement bas dans le dos de la jeune fille, avec pour seule barrière entre leur deux corps deux couches de tissus rendu transparent par les gouttelettes d'eau. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la troublait le plus.

Non. Ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était les yeux vert dans lesquels les siens venaient de se plonger. De se noyer, pour être plus précis.

* * *

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, et merci d'avoir lu jusque là.**

**Oui, je publie une nouvelle histoire, pour ce qui me connaisse déjà. Oui, 'Another Page is Turned' est toujours en attente, pour ce que ça intéresse, mais j'avais besoin de travailler sur quelque chose d'un peu plus léger pour réussir à surmonter le petit blocage que je connais sur l'autre fiction... Je sais où je veux venir, et connais une majeure partie du chemin - je suis juste à un carrefour dont la signalétique serait défectueuse...J'y travaille toujours, lentement, mais surement! **

**Une nouvelle fiction donc, que je veux plus légère que ce que j'ai pu écrire jusque là... Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas gagné, mais je vais essayer. Bien que cela semble reprendre les mêmes thèmes que 'The Fallen Angel', j'ai l'intention et l'espoir, voire l'arrogance, d'affirmer que ce n'est pas le cas. L'avenir nous le dira!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, pour les prochains chapitres - là encore, je ne promets aucune régularité dans les publications, qui ne seront par ailleurs pas très nombreuses. Quelques chapitres - une dizaine, tout au plus, je pense.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hummingbird

**Nouveau chapitre donc. Merci de votre soutien jusque là, et pendant que j'y suis... **

**[ ... ]  
(Bon, ici, j'avais préparé pour vous tout un paragraphe vous débattant de l'utilité de la review pour vous lecteurs, qui vous permettez au final, selon une démonstration des plus simples, de lire des textes de meilleure qualité. Ceci étant, je me suis rendue compte de son caractère particulièrement réprimant, et j'ai décidé de passer outre, pour le confort de tous. Se sentiront concernés ceux qui le veulent.)**

**J'en viens donc à remercier une nouvelle fois du fond du coeur ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, et qui participent donc à cet échange qu'est FanFiction dans son ensemble... Bien que j'ai du mal à croire que sur les 189 lecteurs qui passent par cette fiction, pour ne parler que de celle-ci, seuls 2, 9 en comptant les alertes, ont un avis sur ce qu'ils ont lu...**

**Enfin, dernier détail, je tiens à préciser, rappeler, ou insister sur le fait que tout ce qui touche à Twilight ne m'appartient pas, ni même les chansons que je peux citer. Je ne fais qu'honteusement manipuler, déformer et jouer avec ce qui est à ma portée, pour mon plus grand plaisir, et le votre, je l'espère!**

**Anyway, back to business. **

**Nouveau chapitre, donc. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_There is a long_  
_long road to reach your house._  
_and I arrived just before,_  
_just before the sunset._  
_and you said,_  
_and you said welcome with your eyes._  
_and we said,_  
_and we said nothing at all._

_Oh we have been to many churches but we never believed._  
_we have been to many churches but we never believed._

_If you go too far,_  
_there is a song you'll hear._  
_If we get too close,_  
_whisper in my ears._  
_speak the word, say it._  
_Bewilder, say it._  
_Humming bird, say it._

_Be my dad..._

_Oh we have been to many churches but we never believed._  
_we have been to many churches but we never believed._  
_we have been to many churches but we never believed._  
_we have been to many churches but we never believed"_

_**The Hummingbird - Cocoon**_

* * *

**The Hummingbird**

Passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux humides dans le vain espoir de les démêler, Bella raccrocha maladroitement sa serviette de bain, et se laissa guider par le bruit de fond qui émanait de sa télévision, ses pas l'emmenant au coeur de son appartement. Après un dernier coup d'oeil sur le contenu de la petite table à proximité, elle s'autorisa à s'enfoncer oisivement dans le canapé, un soupir lui échappant tandis qu'elle s'étirait les bras. Elle ne tarda alors pas à se pencher vers la petite table, à la recherche d'un peu de pain qu'elle recouvrit aussitôt de confiture avant d'y planter sauvagement les dents.

Passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux humides dans le vain espoir de les démêler, Bella raccrocha maladroitement sa serviette de bain, et se laissa guider par le bruit de fond qui émanait de sa télévision, ses pas l'emmenant au coeur de son appartement. Après un dernier coup d'oeil sur le contenu de la petite table à proximité, elle s'autorisa à s'enfoncer oisivement dans le canapé, un soupir lui échappant tandis qu'elle s'étirait les bras. Elle ne tarda alors pas à se pencher vers la petite table, à la recherche d'un peu de pain qu'elle recouvrit aussitôt de confiture avant d'y planter sauvagement les dents. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour faire face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

A savoir la première diffusion officielle sur les chaines musicales de son clip.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le visionnait, loin de là. Chelsea lui avait fait cet honneur dès que le montage du clip avait officiellement pris fin, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se souvenait encore précisément de l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti quand on lui avait fait part de cette nouvelle, et elle se souvenait avec bien plus d'exactitude encore la réaction qu'elle avait pu avoir à la fin de la séquence d'environ quatre minutes.

"Oh mon Dieu…" Jamais trois mots n'avaient été aussi douloureux dans sa gorge.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi!" s'extasiait Chelsea, s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. "Je songe sérieusement à exiger de Felix qu'on t'attribue Edward de façon définitive! Vous dégagez une de ces énergies, il y a une tension entre vous deux…" Sa voix resta en suspens, et Bella ne chercha pas forcément à la relancer.

Car contrairement à son manager, la jeune fille avait été horrifiée par ce clip. Sans doute le fait que ce soit son premier clip, et qu'elle était encore surprise, y était pour quelque chose. Mais c'était surtout et par-dessus tout car c'était précisément le genre de clip qu'elle répugnait. Des filles dénudées, des hommes musclés et là encore peu vêtus, et une danse à tendance sexuelle plus qu'autre chose. Alors qu'il y ait symbiose entre elle et le danseur était sans doute son dernier souci. Ou du moins, aimait-elle le penser.

Malgré ce qu'elle voulait laisser croire, elle n'avait pas été insensible au jeune homme. Pour sa défense, elle se demandait comment on pouvait tout simplement lui résister, quand il avait un physique à damner un saint. Rien chez lui ne pouvait être qualifié d'autre chose que parfait. Perfection. C'était le mot qui le caractérisait le mieux.

Quand la dernière note avait résonné, les deux jeunes gens se tenaient encore étroitement l'un contre l'autre, immobiles, telle une statue de marbre. Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que le silence uniquement troublé par leurs souffles erratiques ne soit définitivement brisé par la voix d'Alec qui annonçait que la journée était finie. Mais ils n'avaient pas bougés. Il l'avait maintenu contre son torse, et elle avait gardé ses yeux dans les siens. Quand avec hésitation, elle avait lentement laissé glisser sa jambe le long de celle du jeune homme, avant de poser le pied sur le sable mouillé, il avait resserré davantage encore son étreinte. Sa propre respiration s'était interrompue quelques secondes. Leurs deux respirations, en fait. Celle du danseur ne reprit que lorsqu'il exhala rudement. Ce qu'il fit quand ses yeux quittèrent le visage de la jeune fille pour se poser plus bas, sur son tee-shirt blanc. Ou ce qu'il en restait. A savoir un bout de tissu mouillé devenu transparent, dévoilant ainsi ce qu'il était sensé protégé, et dissimulé. A savoir la poitrine de la jeune fille, vaguement maintenu par les deux bouts de tissu rouges que représentait le bikini.

Elle avait suivi le regard du danseur, avant de se perdre de nouveau dans le vert de ses yeux, lui permettant d'oublier la chaleur qu'elle sentait croissante sur ses joues . Ce fut à ce moment là que la jeune fille retira vivement ses bras du cou du danseur, comme brulée par le contact, le jeune homme la relâchant immédiatement, lui permettant ainsi de reculer d'un pas. Pas relativement maladroit, puisque seule la main tendue du danseur lui permit de ne pas chuter. Non pas qu'elle risquait grand chose dans le sable. Ainsi séparés l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient observé quelques longues secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, avant d'être brusquement interrompu par la voix de Jessica.

"Oh mon Dieu, Bella!" s'écriait-elle tandis qu'elle courrait pour rejoindre la jeune chanteuse. "Vite, sèche-toi avant d'attraper froid! Chelsea ne me le pardonnerait pas!" insistait la jeune stylise en l'emmitouflant dans un épais peignoir, entraînant la jeune fille avec elle en direction de la cabine.

Et ce fut donc par dessus son épaule que Bella avait regardé le jeune homme disparaître dans la nuit, la laissant seule dans son flot d'émotions.

Bon, certes, c'était légèrement mélodramatique, mais elle n'était qu'une femme, et lui, il était bien plus qu'un homme. La nuit, elle revoyait ses yeux la hanter. Sous la douche, elle s'attendait à chaque instant à sentir ses mains se poser sur ses hanches….

Secouant la tête, Bella se força à quitter le monde désormais virtuel du passé, et celui des rêves, pour se rejoindre celui nettement moins agréable du présent. Du moins, momentanément. Il n'y en avait plus longtemps. Son clip touchait bientôt à sa fin, et elle pourrait enfin avoir un peu de répit. Mais durant les quelques secondes de chanson qu'il restait, elle put se voir, elle et le danseur, tantôt près du feu, tantôt trempés, et elle dut admettre que Chelsea avait raison. Leur duo rendait particulièrement bien à l'écran. Elle ne put alors que croiser les doigts dans l'esprit que la manager atteindrait son objectif.

Qu'Edward, puisque c'était son nom, lui soit attribué de manière définitive.

Et la sentence n'allait pas tarder à tomber, puisqu'elle avait déjà rendez-vous avec Chelsea, la semaine prochaine, pour la remise du futur script de son deuxième clip, et des répétitions dans la foulée, semaine qui se conclurait par le tournage en lui même. Et si Bella trouvait cela un peu précipité, elle n'avait guère le choix. Car il semblait que la manager, fière de son passé plutôt glorieux dans le métier, et de son apparent succès auprès de la jeune fille, ne désirait plus arrêter la machine qu'elle avait lancé sur les rails. Elle ne voulait que la pousser davantage, profitant de l'élan croissant qu'elles acquiesçaient au fil des jours. Car si l'album n'était pas encore en vente, il était attendu, de part le succès du précédent et la diffusion du premier clip. Ainsi que l'annonce d'une tournée.

Une deuxième tartine, de pâte chocolatée, cette fois-ci, fut nécessaire pour aborder ce deuxième sujet de réflexion, maintenant que son clip ne passait plus. La tournée. Sa toute première tournée. Alors qu'elle n'était jamais montée sur scène auparavant, si ce n'était cette petite pièce de théâtre scolaire à l'âge de six ans, qui ne l'avait par ailleurs pas franchement fait briller. Elle qui était l'apogée, le symbole, le visage, l'allégorie, même, de la timidité. Et de la maladresse, mais ça allait de pair, aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Pendant plusieurs mois, elle allait visiter une centaine de salles, une centaine de villes différentes, pour y chanter pendant plus ou moins trois heures des textes qu'elle rêverait de pouvoir désavouer, sur des musiques qui lui feraient presque mal aux oreilles, et sur des danses qui ne rattrapaient rien. A son goût. Non pas que cela intéresse qui que ce soit.

Depuis le début, on lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était simplement là pour chanter. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas signifié en de tels mots. Non, on lui avait d'abord expliqué ô combien ils avaient aimé sa voix, l'émotion qu'elle refermait, sa douceur, ce sentiment d'intimité qu'elle procurait, et sa justesse naturelle. Mais comme la jeune fille ne baignait pas dans le milieu, on lui avait assuré qu'on lui trouverait le parolier adapté à sa personne, qui lui proposerait des oeuvres à sa hauteur. Autant dire qu'elle ne s'était guère sentie flattée quand elle avait découvert pour la première fois ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Mais qui était-elle pour se plaindre alors qu'elle vivait un rêve éveillé?

Chelsea était bien entendu une participante particulièrement volontaire et avide à l'exécution du Grand Dessein que semblait représenter la carrière de Bella. Non contente de soutenir et d'encourager la piste engagée par Volturi Organizzazione, elle enchérissait davantage, en organisant, à droite à gauche, des interviews avec des magazines musicaux, ciblant principalement les 8-15 ans, où la jeune fille devait s'évertuer à répéter qu'elle se réjouissait du soutien qu'elle recevait, et qu'elle se faisait un plaisir de continuer chaque jour sur la même voie quand elle recevait ce genre d'affection de son public. Ah, sans oublier la séance photo qu'elle redoutait. Celle où on lui demandait de sourire, de secouer les cheveux d'un côté ou de l'autre, de tenir des poses faussement naturelles.

C'était ces jours là où elle maudissait Chelsea, Aro, et même Eleazar, de l'avoir trouvée. Mais surtout elle même. D'avoir accepté. D'y avoir cru. D'y avoir rêvé. Et surtout de regretter. Alors que ça ne faisait qu'un an que ça avait commencé.

La jeune fille soupira, ne désirant pas se plonger de nouveau dans le dédale sans fin de ses pensées, préférant terminer son petit déjeuner en paix. Elle avait encore une semaine de paix, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle allait sans doute passer voir son père, glaner dans un parc… Faire tout ce qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire dans les prochaines semaines. Vivre. Programme qui ne tarda pas à la rattraper quand trois coups secs se firent entendre à la porte de son appartement.

Réprimant un autre soupir en se mordant la lèvre, elle se leva, péniblement, du canapé, et s'appliqua à rejoindre la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil par le judas, elle songea sérieusement à ne pas ouvrir. Peut être avait-elle encore le temps de retourner dans son canapé, silencieusement, et faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Ou comme si elle dormait encore. Ou comme si elle était absente, même.

"N'y songes même pas, Bella, je sais que tu es derrière cette porte!" tonna la voix aiguë qui, bien que familière, lui faisait souvent plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose. "Allez, ouvres moi, avant que je ne réveilles tout ton voisinage, et tu sais que je le ferais!"

Et Bella sut qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu quand cela touchait à son visiteur impromptu. Enfin, visiteuse.

Soupirant, elle actionna la poignée, et s'écarta vivement du chemin pour laisser entrer la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas prier. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Bella rejoignit son invitée qui n'avait pas attendu pour s'installer sur le canapé, poussant sans grande délicatesse les affaires qui pouvaient traîner. Comme son petit-déjeuner. Qui prenait maintenant définitivement fin. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune femme, gardant les yeux au plafond quelques instants avant de se tourner vers sa convive.

"Que puis-je pour toi aujourd'hui, Alice?"

"Bonjour à toi aussi, chère soeur!" réprimanda gentiment la nouvelle venue, avant de sourire timidement en excuse face à la moue accusatrice de Bella. "Oui, je sais, je sais…"

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois, avec pour bruit de fond la télévision, toujours allumée sur la chaîne musicale, un clip prenant fin, pour laisser sa place à un autre. Ce que Bella appréciait avec Alice, c'était qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Alice semblait toujours savoir ce que la jeune fille allait dire ou faire. Mais ce n'était pas parce que cela n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle ne le faisait pas.

"Alors alors alors?"

Bella ne fut pas surprise que ce soit sa soeur qui brisa le silence. Une nouvelle fois.

"Alors quoi?" Le problème avec Alice, c'est qu'on ne savait jamais de quoi elle parlait, tellement les pensées semblaient constamment se bousculer dans sa tête.

"Je ne sais pas, moi! s'écria Alice, se tournant vers Bella. " Raconte moi tout!"

"Te raconter quoi, Alice?" Et devant le sourcil haussé de la jeune fille, elle se résigna. "C'est bon, je te raconte tout, je suppose…"

Et comme la jeune fille ne savait pas toujours pas ce qu'elle était sensée raconter, elle se décida à narrer tout ce qui lui était arrivé la semaine précédente, de son passage au supermarché du coin, à l'angoisse de l'attente du script. Si elle passait outre certains détails ou ressentiments, ce n'était jamais dans un but précis, mais toujours par modestie. Sa timidité naturelle n'était rien sans l'introversion dans elle pouvait faire preuve, malgré son choix de carrière singulier, et elle en venait souvent à préférer se taire, trop honteuse de ce qu'elle pensait, ou parce qu'elle jugeait cela insignifiant. Plus insignifiant que ce qu'elle trouvait déjà d'ordinaire insignifiant. Ce était donc significatif. Ou pas.

Ce qui était étrange, finalement, c'était qu'en présence d'Alice, Bella ne se posait quasiment jamais la question du 'quoi-dire' - ou plutôt du 'quoi-ne-pas-dire'. Certains vanteraient les mérites de la sociabilité universelle dont faisait preuve la jeune fille. Alice, pas Bella. D'autres, encore, se réjouissaient des joies d'une relation saine et rayonnante entre deux soeurs unies. Mais famille ou pas, Bella savait juste qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule justification. Il s'agissait d'Alice.

Car bien que l'état civil l'affirmait sans l'ombre d'un doute, et que la jeune fille ne s'en plaignait guère, Bella avait parfois du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait les lier, en dehors de ces fameux liens du sang.

Ce n'était qu'une fois installée à Riverside, après un départ prématuré de Forks à l'âge de six mois, que Bella su qu'elle allait avoir une petite soeur. Bien sur, ça n'avait alors pas marqué la jeune fille qui, à ce âge là, ne savait même pas que le pied qu'elle pouvait tenir dans sa main était le sien. De même que la naissance d'Alice Dwyer, quelques mois plus tard, qui restait tout aussi vague dans la mer de ses souvenirs. Car d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se remémorer, Alice avait toujours été une part de sa vie.

Tout comme elle, Alice avait récupéré le brun des cheveux de son père et la pâleur de sa peau. Mais contrairement à Bella, la jeune fille avait le visage de sa mère, dans toute sa finesse. Bella, quant à elle, avait hérité des traits plus doux du visage plus rond de son père, et de ses yeux chocolat. Quant Alice était la digne fille de sa mère, Bella était la fille de son père. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas au physique. Car si toutes deux avaient fréquenté de la même manière mère et père, ne voyant ce dernier qu'à l'occasion de courtes semaines pendant des vacances disséminées de ça et là au fil des années, la personnalité d'Alice suivait définitivement celle de sa mère, Renee, quand Bella semblait plutôt s'inspirer de Charlie, son père. Alice était celle qui parlait joyeusement à tout vent, bondissant constamment dans tous les sens, à la recherche constante de nouvelles découvertes à vivre, et de nouvelles personnes à rencontrer. Bella, pour sa part, préférait rester seule, au calme, avec un livre comme seule occupation et le silence comme seul compagnon. Renee aimait à dire que c'était pour compenser le trop plein d'énergie de sa soeur. Bella, elle, ne cherchait pas à savoir pour quoi. C'était comme ça. Tout simplement.

Bella se contentait donc en général d'écouter sa soeur parler, suivant avec un plaisir presque mélancolique les aventures rocambolesques de sa soeur. Ou du moins, ça avait été le schéma habituel, des années durant, jusqu'à ce terrible jour qui signait la nouvelle vie de la journée. Depuis lors, étonnamment, Alice ne semblait plus accepter l'excuse que sa soeur utilisait souvent pour rester silencieuse. Apparemment, la traditionnelle phrase 'Il ne se passe rien de particulier dans ma vie' ne semblait plus d'actualité pour la jeune fille. Et pourtant, c'était bien comme ça que Bella le vivait. Parfois.

Cela avait été perturbant à constater. Presque horrifiant. Sa vie devenait presque banale. Alors qu'elle était tout sauf ça. Banale. C'est du moins ce que la jeune fille se répétait constamment. Hormis les semaines où elle pouvait se reposer, et où elle s'autorisait donc à vivre comme si de rien n'était, ce qui faisait de sa vie une sorte de conte de fées des temps moderne se transformait petit à petit en une routine bien huilée. Routine dont elle se lasserait presque. Elle en venait à se dire qu'Alice n'avait pas tort quand elle l'accusait d'être vieille avant l'âge.

Ce fut dans cette optique qu'elle passa donc sa semaine de liberté provisoire. Assise dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, un livre dans l'autre main, un vieux cd de musique classique tournant en boucle à longueur de journée. Comme une vieille femme qui aurait vu défiler les années, n'attendant plus rien de la vie. Oh, bien sur, la seule différence était qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Sa mise à mort. Bon, d'accord, elle exagérait. Le document qui l'humilierait un peu plus encore. De son point de vue, en tout cas.

Ainsi, au petit matin du lundi tant redouté et tant attendu, le réveil fut difficile. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se lever. Que ce soit physique ou psychologique, mais ses jambes faisaient part de leur opposition par une douleur de protestation quand elle essaya de les sortir de son lit. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure d'un combat acharné contre elle même, elle finit par rejoindre sa douche, entamant ainsi sa routine matinale, se préparant pour une longue journée qui se promettait riche en émotions. Elle était déjà une boule de nerfs sur pattes. Car entre la nervosité, la lassitude et cet autre sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre ressentir, la bataille faisait rage.

Car oui, elle devait admettre que la curiosité la rongeait, et qu'elle lui permettait sans aucun doute de poursuivre normalement, sans retourner illico presto se cacher dans son lit. Non. Elle était bien plus mature que ça. Et la curiosité l'incitait à attendre la réception de ce script avec impatience. Satané nature humaine.

Et quand Chelsea finit par se présenter à sa porte, en fin de matinée, elle s'autorisa un long et profond soupir, avant de sortir de chez elle et de rejoindre la voiture noire sagement garée le long du trottoir. Le trajet fut calme, le véhicule s'arrêtant devant la succursale de Volturi Organizzazione sur Seattle. Un ascenseur, un couloir et une porte plus tard, la jeune fille se retrouvait assise à l'extrémité de la longue table qui monopolisait une pièce comme tant d'autres dans le bâtiment, sans âme, aux murs préfabriqués pour ceux qui n'étaient pas vitrés. A sa droite se trouvait Chelsea, et à l'autre bout de la table était installé Alec. Et devant lui, l'épais livret, objet de toutes les attentions.

D'un geste négligé de la main, le large fascicule glissa sur la surface immaculée de la table, pour s'arrêter juste devant Chelsea. Le silence persista quelques secondes, accentuant l'immobilité et la rigidité de la scène, avant que la manager ne tende finalement la main vers le livret, et ne commence à en feuilleter les premières pages. Les lèvres d'Alec se soulevèrent en un sourire tandis qu'un soupir s'échappait de celles de Bella, observant d'un oeil septique la lecture de la femme à ses côtés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci lui transmit enfin le précieux document, avant de se retourner vers Alec.

"Avez-vous déjà choisi le lieu précis du tournage?" Bella entendit Chelsea interroger Alec, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle préféra se concentrer sur les lignes qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Et tandis que les deux autres participants de cette réunion discutaient de détails dont elle n'avait que faire, la jeune fille lisait avec attention la mise en scène à laquelle elle allait devoir participer. Et elle préféra se taire à la fin de sa lecture, pour réfléchir en silence. Elle pensait que le dernier tournage avait été éprouvant, du fait de sa nouveauté et de son caractère opposé à ce que pouvait être la jeune fille. Ca n'allait pas s'arranger. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait peut être pas le choix, mais elle avait encore le droit de ne pas aimer.

"Bon, je vois que vous avez pensé à tout!" s'extasia Chelsea, claquant des mains pour montrer son contentement. "J'ai hâte de voir le résultat! Ca promet d'être un succès!"

"Tout dépendra de Bella." taquina Alec en offrant à la jeune fille un clin d'oeil, qu'elle n'accueillit que d'un énième soupir. "Je suppose qu'on vous retrouve cet après-midi pour les premières répétitions!" vérifia-t-il en se levant, incitant ainsi Chelsea et Bella à se redresser à leur tour.

"Et comment! On ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde." confirma Chelsea, alors que Bella maugréa un vague " Parle pour toi."

Alec se contenta de rigoler, avant de leur serrer la main et de s'échapper rapidement, disparaissant le long du couloir vitré. Un nouveau silence s'installa tandis que les deux femmes ne tardèrent pas à suivre ses pas, rejoignant de nouveau l'ascenseur avant de sortir, en toute discrétion, dans la rue pour se diriger vers le premier établissement de restauration rapide du coin. Une fois installées, et la commande déposée sur la table, Bella s'autorisa le premier sourire sincère de la journée.

"Je suppose que c'est reparti pour un coup…" proposa-t-elle pour briser la tension qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir.

"Ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais…" répondit Chelsea pour faire face au ton las de la jeune fille. "Je connais ton avis sur la question, pour le nombre de fois où tu nous l'a fait partagé… Je te rappelle juste de l'impact positif que ça aura sur ta carrière." justifia-t-elle.

"Je sais, tu me l'as toi aussi bien assez souvent répété… Je dis juste que je n'aime pas ça…" soupira Bella.

"Mais ton nouveau public lui va adorer!" sourit la manager, avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de son hamburger.

"Ouf, si mon cher public est heureux, tout va bien alors…" répondit sarcastiquement la jeune fille, soulignant une nouvelle fois ses réserves concernant ce point précis.

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…" confirma Chelsea, qui d'un regard lui rappela le caractère particulièrement temporaire et volatile de sa profession.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la jeune fille se contenta de reporter son attention sur son repas, baissant les yeux sur ses frites, son esprit se perdant dans les brouhahas de la salle. Le repas se termina sur un ton plus léger, sous les bavardages de la manager, avant que toutes deux ne quittent les lieux pour rejoindre la voiture de Chelsea. Celle-ci se perdit dans les dédales de la ville pour les déposer en périphérie, devant un bâtiment de fitness. Sans un mot, la jeune fille suivit les pas de celle qui l'accompagnait depuis ce qui semblait faire si longtemps, l'emmenant dans cette salle qu'elle avait déjà fréquenté plusieurs fois à l'occasion du dernier tournage. Sans un regard pour Chelsea, Bella se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, gardant son regard loin des occupants et du miroir, pour poser ses affaires. Retirant son manteau, qu'elle déposa avec soin sur le banc, elle s'attacha distraitement les cheveux, son esprit concentré sur autre chose. Sur les danseurs, par exemple.

D'une oreille absente, elle tentait de reconnaître les voix qu'elle pouvait entendre, avec, comme but ultime, de reconnaître Edward. S'interrogeant sur sa présence. Se demandant quelles danses les attendaient. Doutant de sa capacité à lui faire face. Lui et ses yeux verts. Et son sourire. Et son corps.

Ce fut donc avec hésitation qu'elle finit par se retourner pour s'approcher des danseurs, et de Felix. Ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec Chelsea, qui semblait intense, conversation qu'elle n'osait pas interrompre, se contentant donc de fixer son regard sur ses pieds en attendant qu'on lui fasse signe. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

"Bonjour l'artiste!" finit par s'exclamer le chorégraphe, prenant rapidement la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui se figea de surprise. "Bon, aujourd'hui, on abordait l'ensemble du clip, en survolant les différentes scènes." expliqua-t-il. "Tu vas une nouvelle fois danser avec Mike. Oui, ton danseur attitré est toujours Edward, mais il ne pourra pas être là cette semaine." justifia-t-il rapidement avant que Chelsea ne l'interrompe, lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus. "Mais il faut quand même t'enseigner les différentes chorégraphies, d'où la présence de Mike!"

Comme s'il avait suivi la conversation avec attention, celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Bella tenta de lui sourire, par politesse, et détourna rapidement le regard pour s'intéresser de nouveau à Felix.

"Bon, Alec et son équipe nous ont fourni hier le script, et les chorégraphies sont déjà plus ou moins décidés." continua Felix. "Tu as surement déjà lu tout ça, je ne vais donc pas avoir à t'expliquer tout ça… Il va juste falloir t'apprendre quelques pas." précisa-t-il avec un sourire tandis qu'elle se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse à l'idée de devoir une nouvelle fois danser. Après tout, on lui demandait un peu plus que la Macarena.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que démarra la première après-midi d'une longue semaine d'entrainements, les danses s'enchaînant, se répétant, encore et encore.

"Non, Bella, le pied droit devant, puis tu tournes et tu balances ton bras…" soupira patiemment Felix, l'interrompant une nouvelle fois, stoppant net la musique, et les autres danseurs.

La semaine touchait à sa fin, et si la majorité des chorégraphies étaient à peu près finalisées, il restait encore quelques détails qui s'acharnaient à se refuser à la jeune fille.

"Je suis vraiment désolée…" murmura désespérément la jeune fille, gardant les yeux à terre et passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "J'essaye, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre cet enchaînement…" essaya-t-elle de justifier en s'éloignant de Mike.

"Je vois ça…" constata le chorégraphe, avant de s'approcher d'elle. "Cinq minutes de pause!" indiqua-t-il à l'ensemble de la troupe avant de concentrer son attention sur la jeune fille. "Viens là, je vais te montrer." proposa-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Méfiante, elle attrapa sa main et se rapprocha de lui, se mettant en position pour retenter, une nouvelle fois, de réaliser le pas.

"Regard, tu finis ce pas…" la guida-t-il, une main dans son dos. "Doucement. Tu avances ton pied…" indiqua-t-il tout en l'entrainant dans le sens voulu. "Voila, comme ça. Hop, tu tournes et…. voila, tu montes le bras…"

Il lui fit refaire plusieurs fois d'affilée l'enchainement, s'assurant qu'elle avait compris, avant de la rassurer, d'un sourire confiant, et de relancer la répétition. Chacun reprit sa position, Mike retournant à ses côtés, et la musique se fit de nouveau entendre dans la grande salle. Les différents pas se faisaient entendre sur le parquet, noyés par les indications de Felix, et Bella s'évertuait à effectuer les différents mouvements. Sa concentration redoubla quand elle approcha le moment fatidique qui lui posait tant de problème. Mais sa concentration fut réduite à néant quand elle sentit que la main de Mike, qui devait se trouver dans son dos, était situé bien plus bas que prévu. Trop bas même.

"Garde tes mains pour toi!" s'indigna Bella, repoussant Mike après s'être arrêté net, sous le regard perplexe de Felix, qui coupa la musique.

"Bella, Mike, un problème?" demanda-t-il, un peu d'impatience dans la voix.

"Non, rien, Mike s'est juste trompé dans ses gestes…" souffla Bella, non sans jeter un regard noir à son partenaire de danse, qui préféra détourner le regard en guise d'excuse.

"Bon, on peut reprendre alors? Il serait temps qu'on en vienne à bout de cette danse!" conclut fermement Felix, relançant immédiatement la musique.

La fin de cette répétition fut particulièrement pénible pour la jeune fille, qui ne fut jamais autant soulagée d'entre Felix annoncer que tout était au point, rappelant au reste de la troupe l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Bella se précipita sur sa bouteille d'eau, s'asseyant quelques instants sur le banc pour se reposer, observant les danseurs se regrouper pour récupérer leurs propres affaires.

"Ca va, tu tiens le coup?" s'enquit Felix tandis qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle, suivant son regard.

"Il faut bien!" répondit avec un sourire la jeune fille, respirant profondément.

"Désolé que tu ai à danser avec Mike pour les répétitions, mais demain, ce sera bien avec Edward…" reprit le chorégraphe.

"Mais comment connaîtra-t-il la danse s'il n'a pas pu répété?" s'interrogea alors Bella, se tournant vers son compagnon de banc.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il sera prêt!" rigola-t-il en réponse. "Ne t'inquiètes pas tout court. " continua-t-il. "Contrairement à Mike, c'est un bon meneur… Il saura te guider tout au long de la danse, même si tu n'es plus trop sure de toi…Comme tu as déjà du le remarquer, par ailleurs… " la rassura-t-il d'un autre sourire.

Il souriait beaucoup, constata-t-elle, avant de lui offrir à son tour un sourire, un peu plus crispé de part sa fatigue, avant de le saluer, non sans la promesse de le revoir le lendemain, sur le plateau de tournage.

La nuit fut bienvenue, le sommeil aussi, et le réveil détestable. En comparaison avec le début de la semaine, ses muscles la faisaient moins souffrir, mais elle ressentait toujours les effets de ces séances intensives. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y songer davantage car elle ne devait pas traîner, étant attendue sur le lieu du tournage.

Si elle ne se sentait pas si nerveuse et épuisée, elle se serait sans aucun doute émerveillée devant la majesté du bâtiment. Pénétrant dans la salle qui allait l'occuper pour la matinée, elle ne put qu'observer, subjuguée, les balcons, les dorures, les tentures, et toute la richesse du décor. Mais celui-ci était en partie obscurci par la centaine d'inconnus qui semblaient chercher quelque chose, un peu perdus, et tous en habillés par les soins de l'équipe de styliste, qui ne tarda pas à la chercher. Elle se laissa faire, insensible au maquillage que l'on étalait maintenant sur son visage, ou à la tenue que l'on essayait de lui enfiler. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Chelsea, qui s'assura, et l'assura, que tout allait bien, avant que tout le monde ne soit appelé à l'autre pour le début du tournage. Chacun rejoint sa position, la jeune fille tentant de retrouver les autres danseurs, et surtout l'un d'entre eux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il aurait fallu qu'elle le retrouve un peu plus tôt pour une mise au point, espérant qu'il soit bien là. Elle resta quelques instants seule, au milieu des autres danseurs, perdue dans ses pensées quand un souffle chaud lui chatouilla le cou.

"Alors, m'accorderez-vous cette danse?" murmura une voix grave qui la fit fondre avant même qu'elle n'en identifie le propriétaire, son estomac se tordant sous le flux d'émotions qui l'envahissait à cet instant.

Et tandis qu'elle se retournait, elle ne put qu'une nouvelle fois se perdre dans le vert des yeux d'Edward, avant de sentir ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

* * *

**Random Thought: De l'utilité et de l'interêt de Twitter... Un avis? (non pas que je veuille vous faire parler pour vous faire parler, je m'interroge simplement sur la création d'un compte à mon nom...)**

**Meaningful Thought: N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre/ cette fiction.**

**PS: Le chapitre était prêt il y a fort fort longtemps, mais le combat était vain face aux problèmes qu'a pu connaître . Je m'en excuse quand même. **


	3. Chapter 3 : The Mourning Dove

**Hi!  
Nouveau chapitre donc, pour ceux qui ont le courage ou la folie de me suivre - difficile à dire.  
En tout cas, je vous remercie du soutien de certains d'entre vous, et incite tous les autres à donner leur avis, positif comme négatif. Tout est bon à prendre. Mais bon, je ne vais pas repartir là dedans...**

**Sur ce, je vais arrêter de radoter.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Show me where you hide your rose in the forest  
__Tell me how you grow your grapes  
__Because I am just a lonely boy in your chorus  
__My hands were made to hold your waist_

_Could I release you like a mourning dove_  
_Could I release you like a mourning dove_  
_God knows these things we make hard enough_  
_Could I release you like a mourning dove_

_I will wait for the right conditions_  
_I will wait for the right time_  
_I will monitor your position_  
_In the shadow of your limelight_

_In the middle of NYC_  
_In a minute you'll forget me_  
_In the midst of rising stars_  
_Mine is mine and yours is yours_

_Could I release you like a mourning dove_  
_Could I release you like a mourning dove_  
_God knows these things we make hard enough_  
_Could I release you like a mourning dove_

**_Mourning Dove - Echo And Drake_**

* * *

**The Mourning Dove**

Elle ne prêtait plus attention à ses pas tandis que la musique résonnait distraitement dans ses oreilles. Elle sentait la proximité des gens qui la frôlaient, la dépassaient, la croisaient, mais elle n'y accorda pas la moindre pensée. Elle était uniquement concentrée sur sa mission du moment, sur la raison de sa présence en ce lieu particulier à ce moment précis. Ses courses.

Poussant péniblement son chariot déjà bien chargé, Bella contourna un badaud, et pénétra dans l'allée suivante. Un coup d'oeil furtif sur sa liste de courses lui confirma qu'elle avait effectivement besoin de racheter du papier toilette… Oui, côté glamour, le monde avait connu mieux. Elle priait alors que personne ne la reconnaîtrait, et qu'aucune photo ne s'ensuive. Car si elle avait tenu à continuer à faire ses achats elle même, et sans personne autour d'elle pour la 'protéger', elle appréciait davantage encore ce petit bonheur simple quand il s'effectuait dans l'anonymat.

Elle finit par se traîner vers la caisse du supermarché, déposant patiemment tous ses articles, uns à uns, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle ne sortait pas forcément souvent, alors à chaque fois, c'était le gros plein. D'où un tapis relativement chargé, et le son incessant, et légèrement entêtant, de la machine reconnaissant le code barre. Elle attendit cependant avec bonne volonté, n'étant pas plus pressée que ça. Enfin, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'occupe en essayant de reconnaître la chanson que le magasin diffusait à ce moment là, au travers d'une radio local.

Sa nouvelle chanson.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, se cachant immédiatement derrière le rideau que formèrent alors ses cheveux. La tête baissée, elle espérait réussir à rester discrète, qu'on puisse ainsi la laisser ruminer ce jour qui la hantait désespérément depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

Jamais une journée de tournage n'avait été aussi longue. Bon, bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose puisqu'elle avait connu, en tout et pour tout, deux journées de tournage. N'empêche, cette journée là avait bien été la plus longue journée de tournage qu'elle ait pu vivre.

Bien sur, celle-ci avait commencé par une danse. Ce n'était pas tant la danse que la suite du tournage qui avait été une épreuve. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait entre les mains d'Edward, qu'elle se laissait aller sous ses directives, sous son pouvoir. Elle pourrait presque s'habituer à suivre ses mouvements surs, à se laisser entraîner par ses bras musclés, à être serrée contre son torse bien défini. Elle aimait à se sentir portée lors d'un mouvement particulier, leur visages se rapprochant plus que d'habitude, leurs souffles se mélangeant, leurs yeux se défiant. Elle désirait ressentir encore et encore cette tension qui les immobilisait quand la chanson se finissait, et que tout le monde quittait enfin sa pose. Et elle regrettait le moment où elle se séparait de lui, leur lien se brisant alors tandis qu'une personne ou une autre venait les tirer de leur bulle.

Elle n'avait pu que se questionner sur toutes ces émotions quand Jessica l'avait rejoint et s'était chargée de la démaquiller. Elle connaissait à peine l'homme, et pourtant, elle ressentait des choses qui étaient au delà du professionnel, bien loin de son caractère habituel. Devait-elle s'en inquiéter? D'un côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se châtier d'être ainsi superficielle et si coeur bleu, à défaut d'autres termes. Car comment décrire des sentiments si soudains? D'un autre côté, elle tentait de se défendre en invoquant sa nature, plus qu'humaine, et qui la rendait donc particulièrement vulnérable aux charmes de cet homme et aux différents facteurs de sa débauche. Pouvait-on vraiment la blâmer de craquer pour le danseur?

Ses opinions furent cependant rapidement mises de côté quand Chelsea se chargea de rejoindre la jeune fille, lui indiquant qu'il était temps de rejoindre l'hôtel qui les attendait, pour tourner le reste du clip. Et c'est là que ça coinçait. Sur le script en tout cas. Et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ça serait bien pire encore en vrai. Elle ne s'était pas forcément trompée. Tout dépendait du point de vue.

L'hôtel, en tout cas, était magnifique. Un de ces grands palaces dont l'entrée, monumentale, vous narguait, vous défiant de vous approcher, sachant pertinemment, que vous, pauvres passants ordinaires que vous étiez, n'oseriez pas, vous sentant bien trop insignifiants. C'était du moins ce que Bella ressentait. Ses premiers pas sur le tapis rouge qui la guidait jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment avaient donc été plus qu'hésitant. Bien sur, cela ne l'avait pas aidé à être davantage confiante quand elle se retrouva au milieu du hall, tout aussi gigantesque, entourée par ses clients tous plus fortunés les uns que les autres. Et c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir un dressing un peu plus consistant, le jeans ne faisant que pâle figure face aux robes et aux costumes des différents clients.

Se sentant un peu perdue dans un environnement qui n'était pas le sien, elle suivit docilement Chelsea et les différents gardes du corps, ne prêtant pas attention aux rares regards inquisiteurs des hommes d'affaires qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Bientôt, elle se retrouva à l'intérieur de l'un des nombreux ascenseurs, à l'abri, comme protégée, l'espace de quelques secondes, de ce monde qu'elle traversait le temps d'une après-midi. Le 'ding' que produit l'ascenseur pour annoncer son arrêt imminent résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle sortait de la cabine, calant ses pas sur ceux de Chelsea, dépassant inlassablement chambres après chambres, une succession de portes toutes aussi semblables les unes que les autres si ce n'était pour le petit numéro doré clouté sur leur bois verni.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le porte bien plus impressionnante que les autres, isolée, au bout d'un couloir qui lui avait semblé être sans fin, portant l'inscription "Suite Impériale", qu'elle prit vraiment conscience de l'ampleur et de la gravité de la situation. Chelsea, et l'équipe de tournage au service de Volturi Organizzazione, avaient été capable de louer une chambre de ce grand hôtel pour le temps d'un clip. Son clip.

Celui où elle allait devoir…

Non, se sermonna-t-elle, mieux vaut ne pas se torturer l'esprit par anticipation, cela viendrait bien assez vite. Elle se força à ne pas penser ce qu'elle avait dans un coin de sa tête, préférant profiter, naïvement, de la chance qu'elle avait de visiter une chambre qu'elle ne pourrait espérer découvrir sous aucun autre prétexte. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle fréquentait ce genre d'établissements tous les jours.

Elle observa, ébahie, la magnificence des lieux, oubliant l'agitation qui semblait habiter les membres de l'équipe technique, installant leur matériel là où bon leur semblait. La jeune fille laissa glisser ses doigts sur le marbre froid des tables, elle étudia les reflets du soleil au travers des innombrables prismes et papilles du lustres, s'approchant de la grande baie vitrée qui lui faisait face, lui offrant une vue dégagée et éblouissante de la ville. Malgré la chaleur ambiante du à un ensoleillement important, et ce depuis des semaines, elle ne put retenir un frisson, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle même, soudainement envahie par un sentiment de mélancolie. Du à cette impression d'être toute petite face au reste du monde, finit-elle par conclure.

"Tu t'entraînes pour tout à l'heure?" La voix taquine, quoique lointaine, de Chelsea la tira de ses pensées, pour son plus grand désarroi.

"Merci de me le rappeler…" soupira la jeune fille, détournant son regard pour se reconcentrer sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre en elle même. Enfin, le salon de la chambre. Ah, les joies d'une suite, en vint à penser Bella.

Elle se rapprocha de sa manager, qui était en pleine conversation avec Alec, concernant des détails du script. Détails qu'elle se força à écouter, pour ne pas avoir à perdre du temps plus tard, ou pire, devoir tourner davantage que nécessaire. Alors elle fut particulièrement attentive aux consignes qu'on pouvait lui donner.

"Bella, il est temps de passer au maquillage et à l'habillage…" l'interpella discrètement Jessica, et Bella ne chercha même pas à retenir son renâcle. Elle n'était pas certaine que le terme "habillage" soit vraiment approprié. Mais bon, pour ce que son avis comptait.

Elle suivit cependant docilement la stylise, qui l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce principal, où un paravent avait été installé, ainsi qu'un portant et une petite valise. Ce qui était devenu habituel à chaque tournage. Elle se glissa maladroitement derrière l'unique chose qui la protégeait du regard des autres, s'installant sur la chaise pliante qui avait été amené par l'occasion. Oui, elle se sentait particulièrement gâtée, elle devait le reconnaître. Oui, l'ironie et le sarcasme étaient sa façon de prendre sur elle son stress et son angoisse.

Autant dire que cela lui fut fort utile pour faire face à la séance de coiffure imposée par Jessica. Tout ça pour un vulgaire chignon, qui se voulait sophistiqué par son côté négligé, et la fameuse mèche qui tombait le long de son cou. Heureusement pour elle, le maquillage fut gardé au strict minimum, la jeune fille n'ayant plus alors qu'à se changer. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle soupira.

Jessica eut la délicatesse de s'éclipser le temps que Bella change de tenue, prenant soin de bien ajuster le paravent. Résignée, la jeune fille retira une à une ses couches de vêtements, dont elle se faisait une fierté, de part leur grande efficacité en matière de camouflage et de protection. Après tout, un vêtement n'était pas là pour tout révéler de son anatomie, bien au contraire. C'est ce que pensait la jeune fille, en tout cas. Et si des gens désiraient se rincer l'oeil, il existait des magazines spécialisés.

Le frisson qui la traversa eut vite fait de lui rappeler la réalité de la situation, Bella s'empressant alors d'enfiler le vêtement qui se trouvait sur le cintre. Très élégant, et très confortable, sans aucun doute. Juste pas dans ce genre de situation. Et quand elle dut admettre qu'elle ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance, elle inspira fortement, fermant les yeux pour ajouter à l'effet dramatique, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de sortir du cocon que pouvait alors représenter le paravent.

Chelsea eut l'intelligence de ne pas commenter tandis que sa jeune protégée la rejoignait, préférant la diriger vers la chambre en attendant qu'une première scène ne soit tournée. Celle où l'homme entrait dans la suite.

"Tu pourras me remercier! J'ai réussi à convaincre Alec de la logique de ma demande vis à vis de la campagne que je mène par rapport à ton image, bien sûr ça ne posait pas de vrais problèmes, mais bon, ce n'est pas forcément évident pour tout le monde…" déblatéra la manager, avec fierté.

"Et donc?" finit par couper Bella quand elle en eut marre d'entendre la voix de Chelsea en fond sonore, tel un bourdonnement incessant, resserrant une nouvelle fois ses bras autour d'elle même.

" C'est Edward qui se charge du rôle de l'homme." conclut Chelsea, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

"Edward, Edward… Comme Edward le danseur?" s'enquit, par pur soucis de transparence, la jeune fille, non pas qu'elle doute un instant de la réponse.

"N'as-tu donc pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit?" nargua la manager.

"Hum… Non!" répondit sèchement Bella, coupant court la conversation.

Edward, l'acteur pour ce clip? L'homme qui… Et qui…

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'invoquer le nom de Dieu, de tous les saints, les prophètes ainsi que toute personne qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit. Déjà que danser avec lui était en soi une épreuve - agréable, certes, mais une épreuve quand même. Mais alors ça…

Bientôt, les voix de l'équipe technique se firent de nouveau entendre, l'agitation reprenant de plus belle dans le salon, que Bella et Chelsea ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre. La jeune fille se retrouva alors confrontée à l'ensemble des caméras et autres appareils d'enregistrement, qui occupaient la suite, qui l'étouffaient, même. Mais elle se retrouva surtout confrontée à la vision d'Edward en pantalon.

Rectification. Edward uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon.

Elle pouvait l'affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute. Peut être était-ce la vue de ses bras forts, de son torse qu'elle avait toujours su musclé, de ses pieds nus. Mais c'était surtout la vision de ce jeans, déjà fort bas sur ses hanches, négligemment fermé, dont un bouton, le dernier, ou premier en fonction de comment on voyait les choses, semblait la narguer, refusant obstinément de suivre le même schéma que les autres. Ouvert. Laissant deviner, supposer, sans le montrer, la nudité de ce qu'il était sensé cacher.

Bella détourna rapidement le regard, bien qu'il faille qu'elle admette que ce fut à contre-coeur. Ce n'était pas bon de se laisser distraire ainsi. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Non, celui-ci viendrait un peu plus tard, pensa la jeune fille, hésitant entre l'amertume et l'impatience. Foutues hormones.

L'agitation battait toujours son plein, les caméramans finissant les derniers réglages. Elle se contenta d'observer Chelsea et Alec se chamailler, sans doute au sujet des prises de vues, à en voir les gestes incongrus qu'ils pouvaient effectuer dans le vide, agitant désespérément le script dans leur main. Elle les laissa faire, s'appuyant avec lassitude contre le mur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait à le refaire, mais lascivement. Entre une notion et l'autre, la différence était bien mince.

Mais peu importe ce qu'elle aimait à penser, ou ce qu'elle essayait de croire, tout cela ne ralentit guère le temps, quand vint enfin celui de tourner. Elle se résigna à rejoindre la baie vitrée, resserrant davantage encore, si cela était encore possible, sa tenue.

"Arrête de tirer ainsi sur le tissu, Bella, ses plis ne sont vraiment pas gracieux, et tu risques de le froisser!" la reprit Chelsea, tentant d'adoucir le dit-tissu par un geste vif de la main, avant de retourner près des caméras. "Ca va être à toi de jouer, ma Belle."

La jeune fille ne commenta pas, tournant son regard vers la ville ensoleillée et ses habitants qui poursuivaient le cours de leur vies. Elle entendit les avertissements de l'équipe technique, inspirant fortement avant de relâcher ses épaules. Le silence se fit et la voix d'Alec officialisa la mise en route de l'enregistrement.

Le silence était tel que Bella entendit les pas d'Edward tandis qu'il approchait d'elle, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse moquette, sa respiration s'approfondissant dans l'espoir de rester calme. Le mutisme du reste de la pièce était tel qu'elle entendit même le froissement de son peignoir de satin lorsque le danseur posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Enfin, cela serait véridique si le sang ne battait pas si bruyamment dans ses oreilles quand elle sentit la chaleur de ses mains se posant sur sa peau, au travers d'un tissu si fin qu'elle le considérait presque comme inexistant. Puis ce fut le corps tout entier du jeune homme qui se colla contre le sien. Partageant sa chaleur. Témoignant sa dureté.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de se redresser légèrement, se réinstallant plus confortablement dans les bras d'Edward.

Toute sa dureté.

Comme pour dissoudre la tension ambiante, le danseur posa délicatement son menton contre la chevelure de la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle appréciât l'attention, elle ne fut cependant pas convaincue de son efficacité. Son corps se figea davantage encore, ce que le jeune homme sembla sentir puisqu'il tenta de la rassurer en frottant tendrement son bras. Pour ce que ça apportait comme apaisement.

Elle concentra donc son attention sur le paysage, puisque c'était, après tout, le script. Pour ce qu'il y avait de script… Elle soupira, l'étreinte de l'homme se resserrant naturellement autour d'elle, réaction dont elle ne sut que faire. Bien sur, on ne lui demandait pas d'en faire quoique ce soit. On ne lui demandait rien d'autres que de se tenir ainsi vêtu dans les bras de cet inconnu. Qu'elle souhaitait bien moins inconnu.

Sa réflexion hasardeuse fut rapidement interrompue par la voix, particulièrement violente à cet instant précis, d'Alec qui indiquait la fin de la prise, le brouhaha envahissant alors de nouveau la pièce. Elle se retrouva alors retiré des bras d'Edward au profit de ceux de Jessica, traînée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Légèrement désorientée, la jeune fille se laissa faire, un pinceau poudré lui attaquant de nouveau le visage, ses yeux protestant violemment contre l'irritation occasionnée par la laque qui était généreusement renouvelée sur sa coiffure. Ce fut toute aussi conciliante que la jeune fille fut de nouveau traînée au travers de la pièce et des techniciens, pour se retrouver, dans un silence relatif, dans la chambre en elle même, devant l'immense lit. Elle lui faisait face, et préférait rester ainsi. A quoi bon fixer l'objet de sa torture imminente, se rappelait-elle pour se convaincre de ne pas se retourner, et ainsi assister à la fin d'installation des caméras. Sans même l'entendre ou le voir, elle sentit Edward la rejoindre dans la pièce, et le silence s'accentua davantage encore, indiquant l'instant fatidique. Elle souffla, et se redressa, à temps pour entendre la voix d'Alec.

"Action."

Elle se retourna, d'une manière qu'elle voulait délibérément indifférente et savamment sensuelle - tout un programme -, et eut la mauvaise 'bonne idée' de chercher le visage du danseur comme repère, pour ne pas être perdue. Elle en aurait cependant facilement oublier le reste de l'équipe, le lieu et l'instant tandis qu'elle découvrait Edward, lascivement appui contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés devant son torse nu, les pieds nus croisés, son jeans toujours aussi bas… Si ce n'était pour le voyant clignotant rouge qui la narguait, signalant le fonctionnement de la caméra. Ce fut presque par résignation qu'elle reporta son regard sur le jeune homme, avant de sourire ce sourire que Chelsea qualifiait de mystérieux, et de se retourner, lui permettant ainsi de fermer les yeux, comme pour retenir le peu de courage qui lui restait.

Jetant un regard au dessus de son épaule, elle croisa celui d'Edward, qu'elle ne lâcha pas, tandis qu'elle fit tomber le peignoir.

Elle franchit alors la distance qui la séparait de la salle de bain de quelques pas assurés, sans plus d'égard pour le jeune homme ou la caméra, bien qu'elle sente le regard de l'un et de l'autre sur elle, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Et de s'effondrer contre celle-ci.

La chaleur grandissante de ses joues la ramena à la situation présente, devant la banalité de ce tapis de courses. Soulagée que ses cheveux la protègent encore du monde extérieur, elle put prendre un peu de recul sur le souvenir qu'elle avait pu revisiter en l'espace de quelques secondes. Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle était reconnaissante envers le jeune homme d'avoir maintenu le contact visuel avec elle pendant qu'elle s'était dévêtue. Cela avait été déjà bien assez humiliant à son gout d'ainsi s'exposer aux yeux d'inconnus pour se sentir observer et étudier aussi directement. Ce regard avait été presque rassurant, finalement. Heureusement pour elle, la journée s'était plus ou moins terminée sur cette prise, Jessica l'ayant rapidement rejoint, avec des vêtements à enfiler. Quand elle avait fini par recroiser le danseur, celui-ci lui avait souri, avec ce qu'elle pensait être de la tendresse, à moins que ce ne soit de la compassion, puis chacun avait détourné les yeux.

Définitivement gênée, Bella s'agita discrètement, relevant le visage pour voir où en était la caissière. Celle-ci semblait prendre son temps, chantonnant la chanson - sa chanson - tandis qu'elle scannait les derniers articles de la jeune femme. Sentant le regard de la jeune fille sur elle, elle transféra le produit qu'elle avait dans les mains sur l'autre tapis avant de lui sourire.

"Chouette chanson, vous ne trouvez pas?" papota la caissière, sans pour autant laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de répondre. Non pas que celle-ci souhaitait répondre. Loin de là. "Et je ne vous parle pas du clip! Il est diffusé depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, mais on n'arrête pas de le voir partout!" s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste. "A ce rythme là, il va finir par devenir une référence, on dirait! Quel couple ils forment, la chanteuse et l'homme de la vidéo! Je me demande pourquoi on ne le voit pas encore au cinéma, lui…"

Bella acquiesçait silencieusement, mais n'écoutait déjà plus la caissière. La diffusion du clip. Majoritairement sur les chaînes musicales. Sur internet, bien sûr, sans aucune restriction. Globalement, Charlie n'avait donc potentiellement aucune chance de tomber sur le clip. La jeune fille l'espérait du fond du coeur, en tout cas. Car elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de son père si celui venait à découvrir à quel point elle devait offrir d'elle même pour sa carrière. Car s'il n'avait pas pourtant été très chaud lorsque Bella lui avait fait partagé sa discussion avec Eleazar, puis avec Volturi Organizzazione, il l'avait soutenu. La jeune fille n'était cependant pas certaine qu'il cautionne la direction vers laquelle la poussait Chelsea. Heureusement pour elle que les probabilités d'une telle confrontation soient donc quasi nulles.

Renee avait par contre bien plus de chances de tomber sur la vidéo. Mais cela n'inquiétait cependant pas Bella. Car si elle venait à recevoir un appel de sa mère concernant un certain clip, elle savait que le débat se porterait plus sur le charme et le sex-appeal du danseur que sur la tenue - ou plutôt l'absence de tenue - de la jeune fille. Ou alors, si cela devait vraiment en venir au peignoir, ce serait pour discuter des qualités et défauts de la soie en comparaison avec le velours ou le coton. Bella ne craignait donc guère le jugement de sa mère. Celle-ci était par ailleurs tellement par monts et par vaux, à suivre Phil dans tous ses déplacements, qu'il était fort peu probable qu'elle allume sa télévision à l'instant précis où son clip était diffusé.

Restait alors tous les autres. Toutes ses connaissances, plus ou moins proches, plus ou moins importantes. Qu'elle croisait plus ou moins souvent. Oui, c'était surtout ça, le critère. Qu'une personne à l'autre bout de la planète puisse ainsi assister à sa débâcle ne la dérangeait pas, puisqu'elle n'était pas là pour faire face à sa réaction. Alors qu'une personne qu'elle rencontrait chaque matin… C'était un peu le même principe que des examens écrits et oraux. Il était bien moins tortueux pour l'esprit de rendre une copie blanche que de se présenter à un oral en ne sachant que dire. Elle en frissonna.

Jusque là, elle avait reçu quelques messages d'amis, pour ne pas parler des centaines de courriers de fans et autres curieux de la chanteuse en elle même, et quelques appels de la famille lointaine. Rien de bien alarmant. Elle s'y attendait, et là encore, la distance, ou la non-proximité, plutôt, aidait son cas.

Bella se pressa de glisser ses achats dans ses sacs, payant son du, avant de rapidement remercier la caissière et de s'éclipser. Elle ne s'attarda pas assez longtemps pour déterminer si l'éclair de reconnaissance qui s'alluma alors dans les yeux de l'employée se confirma ou pas, préférant s'enfuir avant que cela ne devienne embarrassant. Ses sacs la ralentissant plus que sa maladresse ne le faisait déjà, ce fut donc bien plus tard qu'elle finit par rejoindre son appartement, épuisée. Elle fut tentée, pendant quelques secondes, de tout laisser dans l'entrée et de s'affaler dans son canapé pour une bonne sieste, mais elle ne s'autorisa guère cette liberté. La journée était loin d'être terminée, et il valait mieux qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Rangeant patiemment chaque article dans son placard désigné, elle gardait cependant un oeil attentif sur l'heure. Il lui restait juste assez de temps pour finir de ranger son appartement, se doucher, se préparer, et repartir. Elle n'avait pas une minute à elle. Enfin, si, mais pas comme elle l'entendait. Et dire que la jeunesse était la meilleure période d'une vie…

Sa toilette finie, présentable aux yeux du grand public, la jeune fille refermait son appartement derrière elle, avant de rejoindre la voiture qui l'attendait dans la rue. Elle salua le chauffeur, toujours le même, avant de perdre son regard dans le paysage, toujours le même. Elle se retrouva donc bientôt dans cette même salle de réunion que Chelsea réquisitionnait de manière habituelle au sein de la Volturi Organizzazione. Assise sur cette même chaise qu'on lui attribuait à chaque fois, elle fut une nouvelle fois confrontée à un feuillet, bien moins imposant que les dernières fois, nota-t-elle cependant avec soulagement, bien qu'une alarme ne retentisse dans sa tête, appelant à la méfiance.

Un document aussi peu fourni caché sans aucun doute un piège. Qu'elle ne tarda pas à découvrir.

"Déjà?" Bella n'essaya même pas de dissimuler la panique qui colorait sa voix. Après tout, ça devait être écrit sur son visage, dans ses yeux, dans sa gestuelle. Elle n'était que panique.

"Que croyais-tu, ma jolie…" sourit Chelsea, avec une douceur presque écoeurante. "Il est temps que tu entre dans le vif du sujet, tu sais, que tu te mettes enfin à la tâche."

La jeune femme préféra ne rien répondre, ne sachant pas trop si la manager la taquinait encore ou si elle pensait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se contenta de la fixer, l'incertitude toujours inscrite dans ses traits, espérant en apprendre davantage. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle n'était pas prête. Ca, elle en était certaine.

"Nous attendons encore la majorité des réponses, mais certaines villes ont déjà répondu, et même s'il nous est encore difficile d'établir quoique ce soit de définitif, pour le moment, l'ensemble est très positif…" indiqua l'homme assis en face de Chelsea, à l'autre bout de la table, lui même feuilletant son livret.

Demetri. Tel était le nom de l'homme chargé par l'organisation d'aider Chelsea, et tout autre manager au service de la maison de disques, de planifier tournées, concerts, ou simplement présentations. Tout évènement officiel passait par lui, qui était apprécié et reconnu par son don incomparable pour trouver les salles et les dates qui seraient les plus efficaces. En interne, on aimait dire qu'il traquait le public. Il était donc aussi connu sous le nom du Traqueur des Volturi.

C'était donc lui qui s'était chargé de faire un premier débroussaillage des salles disponibles à travers le pays, avec comme premier critère le prix, puisqu'il s'agissait avant tout de proposer une première tournée rentable, mais accessible. D'où ses premières feuilles où s'alignaient les villes et les contacts des salles, avec les prix et disponibilités quand Demetri avait pu mettre la main sur ces informations.

"Tu as trouvé des salles à Los Angeles?" s'exclama Chelsea tandis que son ongle manucuré survolait les différents noms. "Ce serait bien de pouvoir conclure la tournée sur LA… Ca permettrait d'avoir des tickets plus chers sans que cela ne gêne personne…" Demetri prenait consciencieusement des notes tandis que Chelsea réfléchissait à voix haute. "Il faudrait que ce soit l'apogée, le summum d'un tour complet du pays, voir si l'on part de Seattle pour faire le tour par les frontières et les côtés, ou si l'on traverse par le centre…"

Et pendant que ça discutait chiffons et torchons, Bella se résolut enfin à lire attentivement la liste, plutôt conséquente, qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Des noms qu'elle connaissait, moins, ou pas du tout. Des villes dont elle n'avait que des idées, des images, des clichés. Qui risquaient donc de bientôt tomber puisqu'elle allait sans doute prochainement les visiter. Bien qu'elle doute qu'on lui laisse suffisamment de temps pour faire du tourisme. Mais bon, une fille peut rêver, non?

"Et pour quand peut-on espérer la première date?" finit par demander Chelsea, après avoir longtemps chipoter sur des détails sur le matériel à transporter ou sur des problèmes de logements.

"C'est une bonne question…" reconnut Demetri, qui parcourut les différentes feuilles qu'il tenait devant lui. "Si on part sur le scénario dont on parlait tout à l'heure, il faut compter les délais pour les différentes réponses puis l'administratif… On parle de plusieurs mois, si on veut bien faire les choses… Ca signifie commencer par une petite date pour pouvoir fignoler les plus grosses dates, vers la fin… Mais pour cela, il faut que toutes les dates soient confirmés. C'est notre seule limite." expliqua le Traqueur, le bruit de son stylo crissant sur le papier concluant sa tirade dans un silence quasi religieux.

"Tu entends ça, Bella? Tu as encore quelques mois pour te préparer!" s'enthousiasma Chelsea, claquant des mains, comme si cela établissait la signature d'un contrat.

Et si Bella mettait un point d'honneur à suivre la réunion jusqu'à sa fin, ce n'était pas par pure passion, décrochant de la conversation au bout d'une minute et quelques secondes de débat. Les détails concernant la recherche des salles et de la publicité qui se ferait autour de la tournée ne l'intéressaient pas pour le moment. Elle prêterait de nouveau attention à Chelsea et Demetri que lorsqu'ils pourraient lui proposer concrètement un programme précis. Pas avant plusieurs semaines, donc.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait passer pour une enfant gâtée, à ainsi se permettre de ne pas suivre une discussion qui, au fond, la concernait grandement. Mais finalement, elle savait que son avis ne compterait pas, et que de toute façon, son avis n'était légitime que parce qu'il s'agissait d'elle, et non par son l'expérience qu'elle pourrait avoir. Donc elle préférait se taire, et laisser les spécialistes faire leurs boulot. Et puis, après tout, c'était elle la star, non? Un caprice n'allait tuer personne.

Soulagée que la réunion prenne fin, Bella le fut cependant beaucoup moins quand elle reçut une première enveloppe avec les premières propositions de listes, de mises en scène et de thèmes. De quoi lui rappeler que sa tournée était bien une réalité. Elle attendit néanmoins d'être rentrée chez elle, histoire de pouvoir assimiler ce que ces papiers représentaient comme bon lui semblait. Un bon verre d'alcool à la main, donc… Et le reste de la bouteille à proximité. Heureusement qu'Alice comptait passer le lendemain. Peut être même qu'elle trouverait alors de quoi rire de ses prochains mois.

Toute jovialité la quitta toutefois soudainement, et violemment quand elle prit connaissance des désirs de Chelsea pour cette tournée de plusieurs mois. Le déroulement d'un concert dans son entité requérait la présence d'une troupe de danseurs. Celle qui lui était maintenant attribuée.

Dont Edward.


	4. Chapter 4 : White Bird

**Hello!  
**

**Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui commencent à s'impatienter (à au moins une personne, du moins)... Oui, Edward sera 'définitivement' présent dans le chapitre suivant. Ca a juste pris plus de temps que prévu.  
**

**Tiens, pendant que j'y suis... Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont juste une excellente excuse pour laisser aller mon imagination.**

**La review, c'est pour vous, pas pour moi. (oui, je vais finir par me répéter entre mes différentes fictions...)**

**Et pour l'info (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, et que ça intéresserait...), suivez l'avancée des différentes fictions (et peut être même que je mettrais parfois des extraits...) sur mon compte Twitter : RinouW .**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_White bird with a black tail_  
_Half dark, and a face so pale_  
_Do you know what your future holds?_  
_Over your side of the road_

_White bird with a black tail_  
_You look like an open sail_  
_Made me look up from my shoe_  
_To show me what you stand to lose._

_White bird, white bird_  
_With your face so pale_  
_White bird, white bird_  
_Where'd you get that tail?_  
_White bird, white bird_  
_With a black tail_

_White feathers dipped in tar_  
_Hard to tell how old you are_  
_Wondering how much you know_  
_About all of us below_

_Half of you is heavenly,_  
_Showing off your purity._  
_The rest of you is from the street_  
_Like to laugh where they both meet_

_White bird, white bird_  
_With your face so pale_  
_White bird, white bird_  
_Where'd you get that tail?_  
_White bird, white bird_  
_With your face so pale_  
_White bird, white bird_  
_With a black tail._

_**White Bird - KT Tunstall**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV: White Bird**

Le temps. Cette notion si abstraite, que l'homme s'évertue à quantifier, mais qui le dépasse et le consume. Ce combat constant qui veille à mener mais qu'il ne peut que perdre. Ce trésor qu'il chérit, ce secret après lequel il court, cet inconnu qu'il craint.

Oui, il était étonnant, et cela ne cessait de l'émerveillait, de remarquer comment le temps pouvait être si subjectif, notait Bella. Comment une seconde pouvait sembler si longue, quand quelques mois pouvaient défiler à une vitesse folle, sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Si c'était quelque chose qu'elle constatait aisément, elle l'expliquait bien plus difficilement. La seule constante dans cette histoire, finalement, concluait-elle, était que le temps ne faisait jamais ce que vous souhaitiez, mais bien le contraire. Et ça, elle n'y échappait pas.

Ainsi, quand elle avait pu revivre l'équivalent d'une journée en l'espace d'une seconde, trois mois semblaient avoir littéralement disparu du calendrier. Elle avait beau chercher, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas comment près de cents jours avaient ainsi pu s'écouler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Trois mois auxquels elle s'était accrochée, dans l'espoir que jamais ils ne finissent, qu'ils la protègent d'un futur qu'elle redoutait. Là encore, le temps et son grand sens de la contradiction avaient frappé. D'où ce grand sentiment d'horreur face à la date du jour, et par conséquent, des rendez-vous qui l'attendaient pour la journée à suivre.

Ce fut donc avec le coeur légèrement serré qu'elle se leva ce matin là, non sans l'envie particulièrement pressante de se recoucher et faire comme si ce jour n'existait pas non plus. Un de plus, un de moins, qui verrait la différence? Bien sur, la jeune fille savait le ridicule de sa réflexion. Elle se doutait bien que sa présence ou son absence ferait toute la différence auprès de Chelsea, et elle n'était pas encore prête à subir le courroux de sa manager. Elle préférait attendre la fin officielle de son contrat, pour bien faire les choses.

Elle se prépara sans grande précipitation, ni grand soin, sachant que ce jour là, on ne lui demanderait pas d'être l'éloge de l'élégance, mais bien l'allégorie du dynamisme. Oui, aujourd'hui, au grand damne de Bella, commençaient les répétitions.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette première réunion avec Demetri et Chelsea, trois mois durant lesquels s'étaient enchaînés réunions, briefings, rendez-vous et autres entretiens de plus ou moins longues durées. Ils avaient par ailleurs généralement été de courtes durées, juste le temps de faire part d'une confirmation ou d'une annulation, et donc d'une proposition de modification du plan de tournée. Rarement plus. Heureusement pour elle, la présence de la jeune fille n'avait pas été requise pour chacun de ses entretiens, Chelsea se contentant alors de lui faire un compte-rendu téléphonique.

Il avait donc fallu trois mois à Demetri et Chelsea pour avoir une majorité de dates confirmées, une poignée d'entre elles étant attendues pour les jours qui suivaient, l'annonce de la tournée ayant alors été rendue officielle. Si les réactions ne s'étaient pas faites attendre de la part du public et des critiques, celles de Volturi Organizzazione non plus. Toute une équipe de publicistes avait été dépêchée, et Chelsea passait son temps entre meetings avec les conseillers artistiques, de tous bords soient-ils. Car il ne fallait pas décevoir. On attendait beaucoup de cette tournée, et la moindre erreur serait fatale.

Cela faisait donc une semaine que la jeune fille avait reçu la liste des chansons qui seraient jouées, non pas que son répertoire ne lui offre beaucoup d'autres solutions, l'ordre de passage ayant été soigneusement étudié. Et si elle n'avait pas été immédiatement convoquée pour commencer à s'entraîner, c'était parce qu'il avait fallu une mise au point entre Chelsea, Felix et Jessica.

Car Volturi Organizzazione avait décidé de mettre le paquet. La scénographie, bien qu'encore inachevée, était d'ors et déjà des plus spectaculaire, et si le décor promettait d'épater, les chorégraphies et les costumes ne pouvaient se permettre de dénoter tant d'efforts. Il avait donc fallu accorder les violons des différentes équipes, qui travailleraient donc en parallèle pour les prochains mois à venir. Les essais de costumes étaient prévus tout au long des répétitions, tandis que les chorégraphies se devraient de s'adapter aux contraintes techniques qu'imposeraient la scénographie. Tout un programme, donc, qui ne réjouissait guère la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, donc, avait aujourd'hui rendez-vous avec Kate Denali pour des premières répétitions. Car si les chorégraphies étaient encore dans leurs premiers stages d'élaboration, cela n'empêchait pas la chanteuse de subir quelques séances de chant, que Chelsea avait jugé nécessaires. Et si la jeune fille aurait pu s'offusquer lors de l'annonce de ces cours, elle ne douta cependant guère longtemps de leur extrême utilité. En effet, si Bella n'avait pas eu besoin d'initiation au chant pour en être là où elle était aujourd'hui, elle se rendit rapidement compte de sa totale incapacité à chanter tout en dansant. Si elle avait une fois douté de ses aptitudes physiques et sportives, elle avait maintenant l'assurance qu'effectivement, elle ne serait jamais une athlète à part entière.

La première séance, aussi basique que cela puisse paraître, fut consacrée à des étirements. Evidemment, quand Kate lui avait partagé son plan de bataille, comme elle avait aimé le nommer, Bella avait légèrement douté du sérieux de la chose. Le sourire qu'elle avait alors porté avait rapidement disparu, au profit de celui de Kate, qui avait cependant elle aussi rapidement déchanté quand elle s'était aperçue du travail qui l'attendait.

A la fin de cette journée là, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle aurait définitivement du ne pas se lever le matin même. Et ce n'était que le début, lui rappelait malicieusement son esprit, comme s'il se délectait de sa souffrance physique. Car si Bella chantait relativement juste, elle manquait terriblement de souffle. Trop pour pouvoir chanter en dansant sans sembler complètement essoufflée. Ce qu'elle était, par ailleurs, dans ces cas là. Et c'était ainsi que ce qui s'était en premier lieu avéré être des cours de chant s'était rapidement transformé en séances de sport intensives, dans l'espoir de développer la capacité respiratoire de la jeune fille. Un mois durant, à chaque répétition, l'entraîneuse s'acharnait sur elle, ne lui accordant qu'en guise de pause que des minutes de chants. Autant dire que Bella en voulut à Chelsea pour la torture qu'elle subissait ainsi quotidiennement, et contre laquelle elle ne pouvait se rebeller.

Kate Denali était une coach de choc, à défaut de pouvoir la décrire autrement. Non pas que ce soit inexact. Et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Chelsea avait tout de suite jeté son révolu sur elle. Et sans doute aussi parce qu'elle était la fille d'Eleazar Denali, en plus d'être une employée permanente de Volturi Organizzazione. Une employée que la maison de disques chérissait, de part ses nombreuses réussites. Car malgré son apparence de frêle blonde, la jeune femme avait une personnalité électrique. Directe, parfois brusque, rarement délicate, elle se fixait un but, et mettait tout en oeuvre pour atteindre son objectif. Ce qui n'était pas forcément au goût de la pauvre victime, qui ne pouvait que subir les foudres de la coach. Figurativement comme littéralement. Et si ses méthodes n'étaient pas toujours conventionnelles, elles étaient efficaces.

Mais malgré cette rancoeur, Bella fut bientôt contrainte à être reconnaissante envers sa manager. Car lorsque vint enfin le temps de s'initier aux différentes chorégraphies proposées par Felix, la jeune fille ne se sentit pas perdue. Pas dans son élément, loin de là, et elle doutait de l'être jamais. Mais au moins, quand elle se retrouva à traverser l'ensemble de ce qui serait la scène, de long en large, elle arrivait à peu prêt à chanter. Pas encore complètement, certes, mais au moins ne se contentait-elle plus de souffler comme un buffle. Plus vraiment, du moins.

"Felix, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de me ridiculiser ainsi?" souffla Bella, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

"A toi d'y mettre les moyens pour que ça passe de ridicule à époustouflant, ma belle…" tenta de raisonner le chorégraphe, coupant la musique quelques instants.

"Mais est-ce vraiment pertinent de me faire courir comme un faon titubant depuis l'autre bout de la scène?" Pour appuyer son point, elle lança son bras pour désigner l'immense distance qu'elle maudissait à cet instant.

Et pourtant, elle s'estimait heureuse. En effet, pour son plus grand soulagement, ce jour là, Felix se contentait de lui donner les premières lignes directrices des chorégraphies, lui expliquant les grands moments et mouvements, sans entrer dans trop de détails. Et pour cela, il n'avait donc pas fait appel au reste de sa troupe. Il travaillait donc seul avec elle, ce qui réduisait son humiliation cuisante à un seul témoin. Mais elle savait que cette situation n'allait pas durer, et qu'il fallait qu'elle en profite. D'où ses tentatives désespérées et pathétiques de faire plier le chorégraphe sur certains points de sa chorégraphie.

"Mais écoute-toi parler, pour une fois!" s'exclama finalement l'homme, et la grimace de la jeune fille ne lui échappa pas, sachant très bien sa position sur ce sujet. Elle détestait s'écouter chanter, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il insistait davantage. "Si tu es bien sensée traversée la scène, ce n'est pas en détalant comme un lapin, mais en volant, tel un cygne…"

Une nouvelle grimace prit possession du visage de Bella, qui n'appréciait guère l'allusion. Comme si les gens se faisaient un devoir de relever la blague. Et ça, Felix le savait.

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait t'épargner ça!" confirma l'homme, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres. "Tu t'imagines bien qu'ils n'allaient pas se priver d'une telle occasion!" insista-t-il.

Bella se laisse tomber à terre, un soupir lui échappant, fermant les yeux de résignation. Felix ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, s'installant à ses côtés, prenant soin cependant de s'étirer consciencieusement les jambes et les bras.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es si naïve que tu en as l'air!" reprit-il, souriant devant l'expression d'indignation de la jeune fille. " Ou n'aurais-tu donc rien écouté des innombrables réunions auxquelles Chelsea t'aurait soumise?"

Ce fut désormais de la culpabilité qui s'inscrivit dans les yeux de la chanteuse, qui se contenta de jouer avec ses lacets.

"J'admets avoir légèrement détourné mon attention au bout du cinquième mot de la troisième rencontre…" reconnut-elle "mais j'ai toujours suivi tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter… De plus ou moins loin. Le fait est" conclut-elle pour calmer l'air moqueur du chorégraphe " que je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses…"

"Profite, Swan…" voulut apaiser Felix. "Tu es jeune, belle intelligente, tu as la vie devant toi, et le monde à tes pieds! Profite!" conclut-il.

Et si la jeune fille resta muette, elle ne sut pas vraiment si c'était de gêne, ses joues rougissant sous les compliments qu'il lui offrait généreusement, devant la logique de l'argument, ou si c'était son refus d'admettre cette logique qu'elle se refusait à expérimenter. Alors elle se tut, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle attendait.

"Plus sérieusement, Bella…" développa le chorégraphe, épaulant doucement la jeune fille. "Tu n'aimes pas danser, et tu as l'impression que tout ça ne mène à rien… Mais n'est-ce pas la la conséquence de ton auto-dépréciation naturelle? Essaye de te rappeler, quand tu étais plus jeune, il devait bien y avoir cette star, une chanteuse, un acteur, qui sais-je, qui était sans doute loin d'être parfait, mais qui à tes yeux, était comme un dieu sur Terre… Peut importe combien de temps ça a duré, ou quel âge tu avais à ce moment là, mais à cet instant précis, cette personne était là pour toi, si tu vois où je veux en venir…" Felix s'autorisa quelques secondes de silence, laissant la jeune fille se replonger dans ses souvenirs, confirmant ainsi sa théorie, avant de reprendre sa démonstration.

"Aujourd'hui, tu es cette personne là. Ce Dieu incarnée. Aux yeux de certaines personnes, tout ce que tu fais est parfait. Tout ce que tu fais est fait pour eux. Que ça te plaise ou non. Ce n'est certainement pas pour ton plaisir personnel que tu danse - tu serais danseuse, sinon. Et ça, ça se saurait!" plaisanta l'homme, avant de continuer. "Tout cela pour justifier la danse, et la torture que tu endures en ce moment… Mais tout cela mis à part, essaye de voir le bon côté de la chose… Oui, pendant quelques mois, tous les jours, tu dois souffrir, et tu devras, tous les soirs, pendant deux heures, chanter et danser. Soit. Mais tu vas vivre une grande expérience, et peu importe le cliché du stéréotype, je te l'accorde, il faut que tu en profites! Tu vas voyager à travers le pays, tu vas rencontrer du monde… Amuses-toi, bon sang...Profites!"

Bella resta silencieuse tandis que l'homme se relevait, rejoignant les confins obscurs de la salle, autorisant la jeune fille à ruminer ce qu'il venait de lui faire part. Il était loin d'avoir tort. Et ce ne fut pas sur la légitimité de ce sujet qu'elle débattit alors mentalement pendant près d'une demi-heure. Mais plus sur le pourquoi de ses réactions.

Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas être plus simple? La jeune fille savait qu'elle avait tendance à compliquer tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, et elle ne pouvait que se maudire de cette mauvaise habitude. Felix avait raison. Elle n'était pas à plaindre. Elle avait même plutôt de la chance. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement prendre un peu de bon temps à chanter, et à outrageusement profiter des bénéfices de la célébrité? L'occasion ne se représenterait pas, elle le savait. Et même si Bella sentait que le chorégraphe avait aussi intérêt à la remotiver ainsi, il n'en était pas moins dans le vrai.

La séance reprit dans un silence confortable, le danseur faisant abstraction de la musique pour le reste de cette répétition. Comme s'il savait que la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin qu'on insiste davantage. Elle lui en fut presque reconnaissante. Presque. Car elle savait que Felix ne pouvait se permettre de faire perdre à Volturi Organizzazione sa chanteuse du moment, et qu'à trop pousser la jeune fille, celle-ci finirait par lâcher.

Le seul vrai point positif qu'elle put noter des mois qui suivirent fut qu'elle n'eut aucune difficulté à s'endormir le soir. Et pas que le soir, d'ailleurs. A peine se trouvait-elle confortablement installée que ses paupières tombaient, l'emportant dans un monde qu'il valait parfois mieux ne pas connaître. Les cours de chant se poursuivaient, bien moins fréquemment, cependant, de part ses progrès notables, et désormais accompagnés de quelques musiciens, en parallèle des séances de danse. Celles-ci s'étaient encore déroulées plusieurs fois à petits comités, entre Felix et Bella, le reste de la troupe répétant à part, avant que les chorégraphes ne soient finalement travaillées dans leur entièreté, à équipe complète, donc. Ce qui avait donc valut à la jeune fille de nombreuses crises d'angoisse à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau dans les bras d'Edward. Elle redoutait comme elle désirait de nouveau ressentir cette tension. Elle était impatiente de se retrouver sous son regard si intense, contre son corps si puissant, mais elle était intimidée par l'idée de sa présence. Alors son absence la soulageait. Même si elle se refusait de l'admettre.

Parfois, Felix lui amenait des vidéos des répétition des danseurs, pour lui faire comprendre certains déplacements, ou certaines intentions. Essayer du moins. Et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, elle se retenait de rire, avant que son envie ne s'efface d'elle même. Si le fait que les répétitions se passent par vidéos interposées pouvait être ridicule en soi, la précision, l'efficacité et la complexité des chorégraphies exécutées par la troupe la calmaient immédiatement. Elle en venait à penser que ce serait eux qui feraient le spectacle, et pas elle même. Mais Kate et Felix ne semblaient pas partager son avis, l'encourageant encore et encore, si le terme 'encouragement' pouvait qualifier le comportement de Kate envers Bella.

La jeune fille profitait tout de même de ces séances de visionnage pour soulager sa conscience. Pas sa conscience la plus raisonnable ou la plus rationnelle, du moins. Plutôt celle en liaison directe avec son corps, et plus précisément ses hormones. Ses foutues hormones qui lui empêchaient de retirer ses yeux de la forme mouvante d'Edward à l'écran tandis que la caméra enregistrait les répétitions. Et pour apaiser son autre conscience, la pragmatique, elle pouvait au moins se justifier par sa nécessité d'apprendre les mouvements. Alors qu'en vérité, elle étudiait ses mouvements. A lui et lui seul. Surtout quand les images se concentraient sur lui.

C'était donc sur le compte de ses hormones qu'elle blâmait ses élans de sentiments, qu'elle reconnaissait être de l'envie, voire de la jalousie, quand elle observait, impuissante, le jeune homme prendre dans ses bras une danseuse anonyme de la troupe, quand il la faisait virevolter autour de lui, avec facilité, l'entraînant d'une main ferme et précise…

Oui, elle en revenait toujours à fantasmer sur les mêmes détails, mais c'était finalement les seules choses qu'elle connaissait d'Edward. Alors à défaut de se projeter dans une histoire rocambolesque, suintante de bons sentiments et de naïveté, elle faisait avec ce qu'elle avait. Ses petits instants, furtifs, qui semblaient se répéter, encore et encore, nuit et jour. Et comment pouvait-elle faire autrement?

"Si tu veux bien détacher tes yeux de cet écran et ta langue du sol, ce serait bien que l'on puisse reprendre ces répétitions!" finit par l'interrompre Felix, la tirant de ses divagations.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je passe tant de temps que ça à répéter les chorégraphies…." se plaignit une nouvelle fois Bella, se relevant contre son grès. "Et ne serait-ce pas un peu risqué de me faire faire la vraie répétition avec tous les autres danseurs le jour même du premier show?"

Le chorégraphe ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, soupirant tandis qu'il préparait une nouvelle fois la musique.

"Et que tu t'humilies devant eux alors que tu n'es pas encore au point? Moi je veux bien, tu sais, mais j'en connais une que ça dérangerais…." L'homme savait maintenant comment fonctionnait la jeune fille, et les arguments ne manquaient jamais.

"Mais comment je vais faire pour être vraiment en 'symbiose' avec Edward?" insista-t-elle, soulignant ce terme qu'elle n'aimait guère par des guillemets fictives.

Cette dernière phrase eut le don d'interrompre Felix dans son action, se retournant alors pour faire face à la jeune chanteuse.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou mon âge avancé, mais en t'écoutant, on a presque l'impression que tu cherches à te retrouver en la présence d'Edward!" finit-il par suggérer, un sourire malin aux lèvres. "Alors comme ça, même notre fameuse Bella serait sensible à ses charmes?"

"Tu deviens définitivement sénile!" s'empressa de répliquer Bella, le rouge lui montant aux joues. "Je ne veux juste pas m'humilier davantage lors des shows en ne sachant ni danser seule, ni avec mon partenaire." La jeune fille se leva promptement, se plaçant face au miroir, en position pour danser. "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend, tu la lance, cette musique?"

"Bella est amoureuse…" chantonna de manière juvénile le chorégraphe tandis qu'il dépassait son élève pour rejoindre sa place. "Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu aura toute la tournée pour profiter d'Edward!" taquina-t-il une dernière fois avant que les premières notes de guitare ne résonnent.

Les détails de la tournée furent par ailleurs le sujet de la réunion qui se tint cette semaine là entre Bella, Chelsea et Demetri. Le jour du départ approchait, et il s'agissait donc de régler les dernières questions, à savoir le logement et le transport, entre autres. Un nouveau feuillet l'attendait, agrafé comme il fallait, accompagné d'un verre d'eau, qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. Sans savoir pourquoi, ces réunions là la rendaient toujours nerveuse. Et quand elle était nerveuse, tout était bon pour se distraire. Comme boire de l'eau, par exemple.

"Le bus partira le jeudi matin, à 8h pétantes." commença sans tourner autour du pot Demetri, parcourant déjà son propre feuillet. "On a fini par décider que l'on attaquerait directement par le centre, en commençant la tournée par du Salt Lake City, ou du Denver, avant de rejoindre la façade Est, que l'on descendra, jusqu'en Floride, avant de repartir vers Los Angeles. Et conclure par Seattle. Une sorte de concert de remerciement, qui semblera un peu plus humble, et qui sera donc très bien accueilli…"

Comme pour changer, Bella décrocha légèrement de la discussion, se contentant d'observer la carte sur laquelle était imprimé le tracé général de la tournée, tendant d'identifier une forme que pourrait définir ce trait rouge. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour ne pas s'ennuyer… Enfantin ou non, c'était efficace.

"Bella, tu pourrais suivre, non?" la voix irritée de Chelsea rappela la jeune fille à l'ordre, qui eut la bonne idée d'avoir l'air désolée. Elle l'était vraiment. Elle avait juste pris la mauvaise habitude de ne pas se concentrer durant ces réunions. "C'est pour toi qu'on fait ça, je te signale."

'Pour vous, oui', eut envie de répondre la jeune fille, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire ainsi taper sur les doigts, mais qui décida de rester diplomate - Chelsea n'ayant pas complètement tort non plus.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, je vous écoute…" finit-elle par répondre, se redressant sèchement dans son siège quand elle sentit le regard de sa manager peser un peu trop lourd sur elle.

Ce n'était pas que Bella se désintéressait du voyage. Bien que particulièrement sédentaire, la jeune fille appréciait la découverte, et voyager était une chose dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Non pas qu'elle ait vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup le faire jusque là. Non, l'idée de la tournée en tant que voyage était source d'interrogations et d'impatience. Et au final, ils en revenaient presque à la payer pour qu'elle voyage. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre. Bon, en échange, elle devait offrir deux-trois heures de son temps par jour, à chanter et danser. Mais on devait avoir connu pire, comme condition de voyage.

Non, ce qui l'embêtait dans ce genre de situations, notamment en réunions, c'est que finalement, on ne prêtait guère attention à son avis. Elle était juste là pour la décoration. Juste pour faire état de présence. On ne lui demandait pas si elle préférait faire certaines choses ainsi, ou si telle approche lui plaisait plus. On ne s'interrogeait pas sur ses doutes, ou ses convictions. On lui énonçait les choses, un point c'est tout. Telle une enfant à qui on dictait le comportement. Bien sur, elle savait très bien que ça allait se passer ainsi, dès le moment où elle avait apposé sa signature au contrat, ce qui avait par ailleurs légèrement déplu à son père. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si l'ordre de passage dans les différentes villes allait modifier le contenu ni même la taille de sa valise…

Une fois que Demetri eut décrit de nouveau dans les moindres détails le trajet, qui se ferait d'Ouest en Est, en passant par le centre, pour redescendre, puis revenir sur la côte Pacifique, fut abordé quelques détails plus techniques. A savoir le moyen de transport. Le plus pratique pour la petite troupe, avait expliqué l'homme, mais surtout le moins, était avant tout le bus. Un bus qui transporterait la main d'oeuvre, si cela pouvait être appelé ainsi, et un autre véhicule, plus modeste, sous la forme d'une camionnette, qui transportait le matériel indispensable que les salles ne pourraient pas fournir. Détails que leur épargnât Demetri, puisque cela concernait davantage la mise en scène, la chorégraphie, ou le son en lui même.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula de manière bien routinière, Demetri faisant part à Chelsea des derniers détails marketing que l'équipe avait pu mettre en place, ou de l'avancé des ventes de tickets.

"Bon, et bien tout ça s'annonce plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas?" Chelsea finit par tirer la jeune fille de ses pensées tandis que toutes deux rejoignaient le véhicule qui allaient les ramener chez elles, à la fin du meeting.

"Si tu le dis… Tu es la spécialiste, dans l'histoire, non?" répondit un peu platement Bella, ne doutant pas des dires de son manager, puisqu'à priori, rien de négatif n'avait été abordé durant la discussion.

"Tu m'as l'air distraite en ce moment…" souligna la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle observa attentivement sa protégée.

"Je suis un peu… submergée, dirons-nous, par tout ça…" dut reconnaître Bella après quelques minutes de silence.

Comme Chelsea ne répondait pas, mais ne perdait pas une miette des mots de la jeune fille, elle prit ça comme un signe pour développer.

"Je sais qu'il y a déjà eu un album avant, et sa petite promotion, avec les quelques interviews, et les quelques photos… Puis il y a eu le deuxième album, et son succès, avec ses clips, ses innombrables interviews, ou du moins, demandes d'interviews, ses photographes, et maintenant sa tournée…" expliqua la jeune fille. "Les implications de la vie de star ne semblaient si flagrantes lors du premier album… Je me disais que finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, et que j'avais eu raison de tenter cette aventure. Mais là… J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'explose maintenant à la figure. Comme si l'année précédente n'avait fait qu'accumuler la pression. Pour mieux ressortir plus tard."

Chelsea eut un petit sourire.

"C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, en même temps…" répondit la jeune femme, avant d'enchaîner, voyant sur le visage de Bella que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. "C'est normal, tu sais, chérie, c'étaient tes débuts. Il fallut du temps pour que ton public, le grand public en général, te découvre. D'où un apparent calme. C'est comme si on avait envoyé un éclaireur avant de lancer l'armée. Maintenant, ils te connaissent, toi et tes chansons, et ils t'attendent. Ils ne le font juste pas dans la demi-mesure."

"Mais ce n'est plus moi." finit par protester Bella. "Ce n'est qu'un corps que je prête, que l'on façonne pour plaire à ces gens, dans l'espoir qu'ils nous donnent de l'argent en retour… Ca sonne si faux… "

"Tu es sans doute toujours toi, au fond…" tenta d'apaiser Chelsea. "Tu essaye juste de t'arranger pour que ton toi soit plus au goût des autres qu'avant, c'est tout."

"Mais je n'ai presque plus rien de moi! Ma vie ne m'appartient plus, passée comme présente! Elle est affichée dans les magazines, bon sang!" se plaint la jeune fille.

"Le dur prix de la célébrité… N'était-ce pas donc ce que tu étais venu chercher en signant chez nous? La reconnaissance du public? La célébrité?"

Et sur cette dernière question, particulièrement significative, Chelsea mit fin à la conversation, sortant son smartphone de sa poche pour y faire Dieu sait quoi.

Ainsi c'était donc ça. C'était la façon dont Chelsea, et dont le monde entier voyait les choses?

Elle chantait pour être connue?

Bella s'autorisa un soupir. Bien sur, elle savait très bien qu'en acceptant la proposition d'Eleazar, en son temps, et donc de Volturi Organizzazione, et si succès il y avait, sa vie en serait changée. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait plus le même degrés d'anonymat, et qu'elle risquait à chaque instant ce contre quoi elle avait pu pester de nombreuses fois, ou ce dont elle avait pu rêvé. La célébrité, avec ses atouts et ses défauts. Elle pensait que sa vie en deviendrait peut être plus intéressante, mais pour elle même, pas pour les autres. Elle pensait qu'elle verrait le monde d'une autre façon, pas que le monde la verrait d'une certaine, et unique façon.

Une semaine. Ce fut le temps qui se déroula alors à la vitesse de l'éclair, et que la jeune fille n'eut guère le loisir de profiter. Les minutes et les heures semblaient lui échapper des mains comme des grains de sable, et plus le jour J approchait, plus le stress la dévorait. Tel un sable mouvant, elle s'y enfonçait davantage encore à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en ressortir. C'est ainsi que le matin du départ, elle resta le plus longtemps possible, ensevelie sous sa couette, espérant ainsi que le monstre de la Réalité la laisserait en paix.

Ce fut compter sans la persistance d'Alice, qui avait pris soin de l'appeler quelques minutes plus tôt, puis de Chelsea, qui elle aussi voulut vérifier que sa star était bien en train de se préparer, puis d'Alice qui l'appela de nouveau.

Deux heures plus tard, Bella se tenait aux côtés de sa valise, seule, dans le hall de la maison de disques. Elle observait, mal à l'aise, les retrouvailles des différents danseurs tandis que chacun déposait son bagage près des coffres du bus, avant d'aller fumer une cigarette ou d'aller boire un café. Le départ était prévu dans trente minutes, trente petites minutes que la jeune fille redoutait.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans ce hall. Elle n'attendait après tout personne. Ce n'est pas comme si sa mère allait faire le trajet depuis la Californie, ou n'importe quelle ville dans laquelle elle pouvait se trouver à ce moment précis, pour venir lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Ni même son père, qui se trouvait sans doute sur sa barque en train de pécher, redoutant presque plus une séance d'adieux qu'un massacre dans sa bourgade. Quant à sa soeur, elle ne pouvait pas être présente, à son plus grand regret, comme l'indiquait par ailleurs ses coups de fils.

La jeune fille se résolut donc à traîner sa valise jusqu'au bus, où le chauffeur prit la relève pour la glisser au milieu des dizaines d'autres bagages. Le remerciant doucement, elle caressa la tôle du bus du bout des doigts, comme pour l'exorciser. Car si les voyages en bus ne la dérangeaient pas, les implications de ce voyage précis l'effrayaient. Une si longue période, tant de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans des conditions qui lui étaient étrangères…

Elle se jeta à l'eau, et gravit les premières marches du bus.

L'intérieur, bien que sobre, était particulièrement spacieux. Des rangées de sièges, comme elle s'y attendait, mais relativement larges, par groupes de quatre, avec des tablettes centrales. Puis se trouvait de chaque côté du couloir des installations ménagères, y compris une kitchenette. Un peu plus loin, une sorte de cloison coupait l'espace. En s'en approchant, elle découvrit une série de couchettes superposées, et comprit que le sommeil, à défaut d'être confortable, aurait intérêt à être réparateur. Et au bout? Un espace hygiène, avec toilette et douche. Sommaire. Le strict nécessaire. Comme le reste du bus.

La cohabitation promettait d'être… artistique, des plus intéressantes.

Faisant marche arrière, la jeune fille choisit un siège parmi tous ceux disponibles, et s'assit donc près d'une fenêtre, vers l'arrière du bus. Vers l'arrière de la zone 'Assise' du bus, du moins. Et de sa place, elle observa les danseurs, et autres passagers de son bus, dirent au revoir à leur famille, ou amis. Dans les sourires et les rires. Avec une pointe de regret, la jeune fille soupira, et détourna son regard, pour le poser sur la tablette devant elle, réfléchissant à comment passer le temps.

"La place est libre?" l'interrompit une voix, maintenant bien connue, qui réchauffa de manière bien surprenante le coeur de la jeune, qui se tourna pour croiser le regard d'Edward, avant de lui faire signe de s'installer.

Oui, la route allait être longue. Très longue.


	5. Chapter 5 : Little Bird

**Hey Guys! Je suis de retour sur cette fiction aussi! Et même Another Page Is Turned (même si ça prendra plus de temps).**  
**Toujours le compte Twitter RinouW pour suivre l'avancement de chaque fiction, et les nouveautés à venir.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Sometimes it's hard to say even one thing true

When all eyes have turned aside  
They used to talk to you  
And people on the street seem to disapprove  
So you keep moving away  
And forget what you wanted to say

Little bird, little bird  
Brush your gray wings on my head  
Say what you said, say it again  
They tell me I'm crazy  
But you told me I'm golden

Sometimes it's hard to tell the truth from a lie  
Nobody knows what's in the hold of your mind  
We are all buildings and people inside  
Never know who'll walk through the door  
Is it someone that you've met before?

Little bird, little bird  
Brush your gray wings on my head  
Say what you said, say it again  
They tell me I'm crazy  
But you told me I'm golden

I know what I know  
A wind in the trees  
And a road that goes winding under  
From here I see rain, I hear thunder  
Somewhere there's sun, and you don't need a reason  
Sometimes it's hard to find a way to keep on  
Quiet weekends, holidays, you come undone  
Open your window and look upon  
All the kinds of alive you can be  
Be still, be light, believe me

Little bird, little bird  
Brush your gray wings on my head  
Say what you said, say it again  
They tell me I'm crazy  
But you told me I'm golden  
I'm golden

_Little Bird - The Weepies_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V : Little Bird**

L'esprit n'était-il donc plus le dernier écueil de privacité?

"Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais…" reprit la voix si posée, si grave, qui l'avait quasiment bercée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. "Surtout ça."

La jeune fille ne put que se tourner vers son voisin, plongeant son regard dans le sien, une nouvelle fois, et regrettant aussitôt de l'avoir fait. Une nouvelle fois. Et tandis que le petit sourire, qu'elle avait appris à connaître et reconnaître, maintenant, faisait sa réapparition, un nouveau soupir lui échappa, lui permettant par ailleurs de détourner les yeux. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de sentir, pour ne pas dire entendre, la taquinerie dans la posture et le visage de son voisin.

Cela faisait exactement cinq heures, trente sept minutes, et seize secondes que le bus avait démarré. Une telle précision aurait peut être due à une écoute attentive du tic-tac d'une horloge qui résonnait dans le véhicule maintenant silencieux, si ce n'était pour le moteur et cette fameuse horloge, la plupart des occupants étant tombés dans une torpeur bienvenue. Mais elle était surtout due au fait que la montre que la jeune fille portait au poignet était devenu l'objet principal de son attention, en dehors du paysage. Mais comme celui-ci devenait monotone, et que par politesse, elle se devait parfois de regarder vers l'intérieur du bus, le cadrant et les aiguilles mécaniques devenaient une bonne issue de secours.

Elle n'allait cependant pas se plaindre. Les fauteuils étaient relativement larges, et donc confortables. La route peut être une peu trop rectiligne, et le décor finalement un peu répétitif, mais cela offrait de grands moments de réflexion et d'introspection, qui n'étaient pas forcément mal venus. Ou presque.

"Quoi, encore…" finit-elle par souffler, quand elle ne supporta plus la tension qui s'accentuait de secondes en secondes.

Un petit rire vint accueillir sa remarque, et la jeune fille ne put une nouvelle fois pas résister à la tentation, son regard se posant sur un visage particulièrement grave, qui contrastait donc étonnamment avec cette impression de légèreté qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusque là.

"C'est exactement ce dont je parlais…" remarqua Edward, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. " Si je t'embête, par nos discussions ou ma présence, n'hésite pas à me le dire." Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de répliquer avant de reprendre. "Je sais me retirer quand il le faut, et je ne le prendrais pas mal, loin de là." conclut-il.

Bella souffla de nouveau, s'enfonçant davantage dans son fauteuil, comme si elle souhaitait disparaître, passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, comme si cela ferait partir ses soucis.

"C'est pas ça.. Ce n'est pas toi…" commença-t-elle, et devant le sourcil haussé, légèrement taquin, du danseur, elle développa. "Tu ne m'embêtes pas… Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude de parler… Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce rôle."

"Mais qui te parle de rôle, justement? Tu n'es pas sur scène, là, tu es dans le bus… Garde ça pour les shows, c'est déjà amplement suffisant…" Sa voix grave se voulait rassurante, voire compatissante.

"Reste que je ne suis pas à l'aise quand il s'agit de parler…" fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva à dire. Son esprit cogitait toujours sur ce que venait de souligner le danseur. Pourquoi les inconnus, et uniquement les inconnus, devaient-ils toujours sortir des vérités qui bouleversaient sa façon de voir et de vivre les choses?

"J'avais remarqué." sourit-il tendrement, en se tournant un peu plus vers elle. "Et c'est bien pour ça que je te le dis - n'hésite pas à m'envoyer paître si ça devient trop pour toi." insista-t-il.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire, discret, et quelque peu crispé, qu'il accepta sans un mot, laissant la chanteuse en paix quelques instants. Bella se redressa dans son fauteuil, jetant un coup d'oeil au travers du bus.

Chelsea était installée à l'avant, à proximité des deux chauffeurs, celui qui conduisait, et celui qui prenait la relève quand nécessaire. Derrière elle se trouvait deux agents, qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue, et qui semblaient être chargés de la communication, et de s'assurer du bon déroulement de la tournée, d'un point de vue administratif. Un peu plus loin, mais toujours devant la jeune fille, se trouvait la troupe de danseurs. La plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas. Par petits groupes, l'un et l'autre se retournait parfois pour partager blague ou point de vue avec son collègue. C'étaient eux qui avaient été les plus bruyants au début du voyage, mais qui désormais dormaient le plus profondément. Se trouvaient alors les musiciens. Peu nombreux, comparativement aux danseurs, et plus discrets, le murmure de leurs voix maintenait un léger fond sonore qui rendait le trajet un peu moins triste, ou stérile. Ca avait un côté rassurant à ce bruit jusque'à présent constant. Il permettait aussi de réduire le ronronnement entêtant et répétitif du moteur et du crissement des roues sur le macadam. Restait alors l'équipe technique, qui s'occupait du son et de la lumière. Eux s'étaient installé à l'arrière du bus, c'est à dire légèrement derrière elle. Et sur l'autre rangée. En un groupe compact, les ordinateurs allumés sur leurs tablettes, les discussions qui pouvaient être entendue avait toutes un intérêt professionnel, que ce soit de la vérification ou de la décision de dernière minute.

Et puis il y avait eux. Edward et elle. Le danseur ayant les yeux fermés, la tête bien calée, un sourire serein aux lèvres. Les jambes étendues, autant que le fauteuil devant lui l'autorisait. Les mains croisées sur son abdomen. Que le tee-shirt particulièrement étroit prenait soin de coller, dévoilant ainsi la présence d'une musculature qu'elle avait toujours en mémoire. Des bras tout aussi musclés, qu'elle désirait parfois sentir autour d'elle, quand la faiblesse se faisait davantage sentir. Des épaules carrées, sur lesquelles elle aimerait à poser sa tête, quand la fatigue et la lassitude se faisaient trop fortes.

Posant sa tête contre son fauteuil, elle observa longuement le profil du danseur. Réfléchissant à ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'elle avait pu rater. Des regrets, des désirs, des constats… Tout défilait dans sa tête, mais la présence, même aussi abstraite soit-elle, d'Edward lui offrait une sorte de paix qui lui permettait un recul sur ses pensées dont elle n'avait généralement guère le bénéfice. Recul, et donc distance, qui entraînait une certaine torpeur, qu'elle ne combattit pas.

La dernière chose qu'elle observa avant d'autoriser ses yeux à se fermer fut le visage du jeune homme se tourner vers le sien, ses yeux verts s'ouvrant alors sur les siens, pour ne pas se détourner avant que le noir ne se fasse.

Se fut, d'abord, et avant tout, un mal de cou des plus douloureux qui la tira de sa torpeur. Dans quelle condition avait-elle pu se faire un torticolis restait encore à déterminer, enregistra la jeune fille, sans pour autant faire un effort de plus pour analyser son environnement. Mais ce fut aussi le léger mouvement, relaxant, voire berçant, que sa tête subissait à intervalles régulières, et qu'elle semblait amplifier à chacune de ses inspirations. Ce dernier élément la convainc d'ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut un siège, et des jambes. A priori, il n'y avait de particulier concernant cette observation, puisqu'elle était assise dans un bus. Mais c'était là que ça se gâtait. Car ce n'était pas le siège devant le sien, qu'elle voyait, et elle avait fini par le connaître dans ses moindres coutures et défauts, ce fameux siège, ni même ses jambes. Elle n'avait effectivement pas enfiler de jeans, ce jour là, et ses propres jambes n'étaient certainement pas aussi musclées. Ce fut également à ce moment là qu'elle sentit une caresse lui frôlait les tempes, ainsi qu'un poids sur son bras droit. Paralysée, elle dirigea son regard vers l'origine de son questionnement, et découvrit aussitôt, pour son plus grand malaise, la raison de tout ça.

Elle était allongée, les jambes repliées contre l'extérieur du bus, la tête sur les cuisses d'Edward, un bras sous elle, l'autre s'accrochant, presque désespérément, à la jambe du danseur, celui-ci ayant lui même posé son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Et ses petits fredonnements indiquaient à Bella que ce dernier était pleinement éveillé.

La douleur subsistant, elle ne put empêcher un réflexe primaire, presque primitif, que celui d'un mouvement en quête de soulagement que celui qu'effectua alors sa tête. Alors qu'elle tentait d'être la plus figée, et donc discrète, possible. Tentative vaine, donc. Elle se figea immédiatement, doublement même, quand elle sentit quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimé définir comme étant la boucle de ceinture du danseur, mais qui se situait bien trop bas, pour quelqu'un qui de plus ne portait pas de ceinture. Elle fut cependant obligée de poursuivre ce mouvement de tête quand elle entendit le rire, qui balançait entre la nervosité et l'humour, du danseur. De sa position, fort peu conventionnelle, au plus grand damne de la jeune fille, elle croisa les yeux verts du jeune homme, qui remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux en place. Geste qui la détendit. Peut être un peu trop puisque sa tête poursuivit davantage encore un peu son mouvement. Si le jeune homme ne bougea pas, sans doute aussi bloqué par le poids de Bella, la jeune fille put néanmoins noté la rigidité qui figea les traits de son visage, mais pas que. Non pas qu'elle le ferait remarquer. L'humiliation était bien assez grande, pour elle, et sans doute aussi pour lui, même s'il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas le montrer.

"Bien dormir?" finit par demander Edward, sans pour autant retirer sa main des longs cheveux bruns.

Après un instant de silence, ne lâchant pas les yeux de ceux du danseur, elle finit par inspirer profondément.

"Je vais peut être… me relever?" finit-elle par murmurer timidement, accompagnant sa suggestion par une gestuelle quelque peu maladroite.

Le sourcil qu'il haussa, silencieusement, fut sa seule réponse, signifiant quelque chose dans le genre de 'A ta guise'. Un sourire gêné plus tard, Bella réunissait tous ses muscles et toutes ses forces disponibles pour se relever avec le plus de grâce possible. Et les dernières semaines d'entrainement qu'elle avait pu connaître avait tout de même accroit cette capacité musculaire. Qui ne fut peut être pas suffisante pour paraître élégante, au final.

Une fois bien installée, droite dans son siège, la jeune fille tenta de se recoiffer, et de lisser ses vêtements. D'un sourire et de quelques paroles bafouillées, elle essaya de s'excuser et de remercier son voisin de bus de sa gentillesse, balbutiements auxquels répondit le danseur par un sourire serein.

"Et… hum… On a dépassé quelle ville?" demanda Bella, le regard sur le paysage qui défilait toujours aussi vite.

Un léger sourire moqueur orna le visage du danseur, qui se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, se tournant davantage vers sa voisine.

"Belle façon de noyer le poisson!" taquina-t-il, avant de reprendre. "Nous approchons d'Ontario, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir… Tu n'as donc pas dormi longtemps."

"Je savais bien que je n'allais pas y survivre…" maugréa la jeune fille, passant sa main sur son visage, cachant par ailleurs la rougeur qui s'installait sur ses joues. "C'est bien moi, ça, me ridiculiser dans toutes les conditions possibles et inimaginables…" souffla-t-elle, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses chaussures. "Désolée par ailleurs de m'être ainsi imposer, si je puis dire… Tu aurais du me pousser, tu sais, si je t'embêtais."

"Mais tu ne me dérangeais pas. Ta présence est toujours un plaisir, Isabella…" prononça Edward, sur un ton que la jeune fille ne réussit pas à identifier.

"On verra si tu diras toujours ça quand je t'aurais écrasé les pieds lors de la prochaine répétition…" jugea-t-elle prudent de répondre, l'attaque étant la meilleure défense. De quoi, elle ne savait pas, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait à se défendre.

"Je n'avais pas conscience que tu avais des problèmes en danse…" taquina le danseur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le premier depuis le début du trajet.

"Ha ha, c'est ça, moque toi de moi…" soupira Bella, se résignant à se tourner vers le jeune homme. "J'ai peut être fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps, grâce à Felix, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir certains pas de la première chanson…"

"D'après Felix, tu y arrivais bien…" souligna Edward.

"Avec Felix!" précisa-t-elle. "Mais encore faut-il que j'y arrive avec toi!"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça…" tenta-t-il de rassurer, du moins supposa-t-elle, puisque le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas forcément entendre ça.

"Facile à dire pour toi, tu es un pro, et personne ne vient spécifiquement te voir toi, fixant le moindre de tes gestes, et le moindre faux pas!" s'emporta la jeune fille, avant de se calmer et de s'excuser. "Sans vouloir te rabaisser ou quoique ce soit…"

Il balaya la dernière remarque d'un geste de la main, avant de la regarder plus sérieusement.

"Ca t'importe donc tant que ça, l'avis des autres?"

Bella grogna, enfonçant sa tête dans l'appuie-tête, se retenant de se frapper répétitivement le front contre la vitre.

"Pas encore!…" soupira-t-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre. "Chelsea m'a globalement dit la même chose… Mais je ne suis pas là pour être reconnue!" se défendit-elle. "Oui, je fais quand même attention à l'avis que les autres portent sur moi, mais c'est humain, non?"

"J'ai toujours été cette fille là, au fond. Celle qui réfléchit toujours à la conséquence d'une action avant d'agir, parce qu'elle a peur de la réaction des autres. Oui, j'ai un grand manque de confiance en moi, et non, je n'aime pas me ridiculiser. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi une femme à la recherche de la célébrité à tout prix, si?"

Ce fut le regard un peu désespéré, accroché à celui du danseur, qu'elle finit sa tirade, comme s'il était son dernier espoir.

"Ca fait du bien quand ça sort, non?" l'apaisa-t-il en souriant avant de poser sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. "C'est tout à fait normal, comme réaction… C'est tout à fait compréhensible, et personne ne peut te blâmer pour ça." commença-t-il, sans la lâcher du regard.

"Mais tu l'as dit toi même. La fille sur scène n'est pas toi. C'est un rôle. Alors pourquoi ne dissocies-tu pas sa vie et la tienne? Ce qui arrive sur scène reste sur scène, j'ai envie de dire. Il faut que tu apprennes à laisser de côté tout ce qui est, de près ou de loin lié à cette personne que tu es sensée être sur scène, et celle que tu es réellement. Sinon, c'est comme ça que tu vas perdre pied, et te faire bouffer par tout ça."

"Toi y compris?" taquina la jeune fille, pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Edward s'autorisa un rire, avant de serrer la main de Bella. "Il y a bien sur un milieu. C'est une question de mesure, d'équilibre. Ca s'apprend. Mais la seule chose à retenir, c'est le détachement."

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi sage?" demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles elle scruta le visage du jeune homme, oubliant momentanément la chaleur qu'elle sentait lui monter aux joues.

"L'expérience, jeune Padawan, l'expérience. Il n'y a que ça de vrai." conclut-il, sur le ton de l'humour, relâchant alors la main de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se contenta de sourire, détournant dès que possible la tête, pour perdre son regard dans le paysage maintenant plus assombri par la nuit tombante. Elle ne put qu'apprécier le soulagement qu'elle ressentait que cette discussion prenne fin. Elle avait l'impression qu'une sorte d'intimité se créait de part des sujets relativement personnels, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas aimer ça, du moins. D'une certaine façon, ça la rendait mal à l'aise, et ne sachant pas comment gérer ces sentiments, elle préférait ne pas s'y retrouver confronter. D'où une sorte de fuite, qui jusque là semblait fonctionner. Plus ou moins.

Le bruit des autres discussions et du moteur de l'autocar la tinrent distraire pour le peu de distance que le groupe parcourut ce soir là. Quand le bus s'arrêta de manière définitive, pour la nuit du moins, ce fut aux portes de Salt Lake City, un soleil couchant et des illuminations urbaines comme paysage d'accueil.

La descente des différents individus fut souligné par une nuée d'applaudissements et autres manifestations de joie, les quelques petites pauses que le trajet avait pu connaître n'ayant guère été suffisante pour tout un chacun. Il fallut un certain temps pour que le chahut ambiant s'atténue, et que l'ordre revienne au sein du petit groupe. Fut alors établi l'emploi du temps de la soirée et des prochains jours qui suivraient. Cela sembla être la goutte de trop, qui envoya tout le monde dormir une fois les derniers mots du régisseur prononcés.

Et bien que les conditions de cette nuit là furent sommaires, chacun profita de son sommeil avec contentement, la journée ayant été longue, surtout que ceux, mais surtout celle, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de rythme. L'équipe ne passant que deux jours entiers sur place, il avait été jugé plus raisonnable de ne pas louer d'hôtel, et de se contenter du bus pour les deux nuits à passer. Ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde, mais chacun s'y était conformer. La compagnie était de toute façon bien trop épuisée pour se poser la question ce soir là. Le réveil n'en fut cependant pas moins difficile le lendemain matin. Beaucoup auraient souhaité dormir un peu plus longtemps, mais déjà il fallait entrer en scène, majoritairement les techniciens, qui découvrirent la salle de spectacle au petit matin, enchainant immédiatement sur le montage des différents décors et matériels techniques.

Et pendant ce temps là, la jeune fille rejoignit la troupe de danseurs, hochant doucement la tête en direction d'Edward. Celui-ci se contenta d'un petit sourire, avant de retourner son attention sur Felix, qui entreprenait d'expliquer le programme de la journée. Car celle-ci serait chargée. Et vitale. Car, comme le rappela le chorégraphe, au cas où l'un l'aurait oublié, la première du concert se déroulait le soir même. Et il s'agissait d'être prêt pour l'heure fatidique de 20h. Enfin, 21h, en comptant l'intervention d'une première partie. Il fallait donc d'ici là finir d'ajuster les différentes chorégraphies, les enchainements, les sorties et entrées. Avec les costumes. Ce qui s'annonçait être sportif.

Pour Bella, il s'agissait surtout de mettre au point la danse avec Edward. Avec qui elle danserait vraiment pour la première fois. En plus d'une pression qu'elle jugeait presque de professionnelle, quant à la qualité finale de sa prestation, un stress l'habitait du aux sentiments que lui inspiraient le danseur.

Il l'impressionnait. Ou pour être précis, elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Davantage encore quand il entrait dans son espace personnel, ce qui arrivait souvent lors des différentes danses, mais de manière plus générale, dès qu'elle le savait ou sentait à proximité. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu un geste ou un mot déplacé envers elle, mais ce qui émanait du jeune homme la perturbait. Une sorte de sérénité, de sagesse. Et peut être aussi sa capacité à la percer à jour de manière aussi juste. Cela la gênait particulièrement. Surtout quand il s'agissait pour elle d'entrer dans la même période dans une autre peau, histoire de faire face aux concerts, aux médias et au public. Elle avait l'impression que son masque s'émiettait, et que non seulement lui, mais le monde entier la verrait alors comme nue. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Même si le choix ne semblait plus être le sien.

Son esprit fut cependant rapidement préoccupé par d'autres choses. Comme l'essayage, par exemple. Bien sur, elle avait déjà eu droit à ces séances où d'autres avaient réfléchi pour elle à comment l'habiller pour telle chanson, ou pour la suivante. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à s'indigner de changer autant de tenue, ou à imposer une idée, ayant compris qu'on ne lui demandait désormais plus que de chanter et danser. Volturi Organizzazionne prenait tout en main. Il ne fallait pas s'en mêler.

Heureusement, sur ce coup là, elle avait pu compté sur Felix. Même si sa participation aux chorégraphies était minime comparée à celle de la troupe au complet, elle était novice dans le domaine de la danse, et le chorégraphe l'avait rappelé à l'ensemble de l'équipe, qui avait donc accepté de partir sur une tenue vestimentaire relativement classique. Des pantalons, au mieux, des jupes, au pire. Rien de bien dramatique, en somme. Elle y survivrait. Elle préférait certainement danser en tenue de sport qu'en jeans slip, mais elle était bien consciente qu'on l'avait déjà bien épargnée sur ce sujet là.

Vint alors le temps de danser. De répéter, du moins. Et c'était vraiment nécessaire. Non pas qu'elle ait de grosses difficultés au niveau des différentes chorégraphies. Elle les avait globalement bien mémorisées, lors des nombreuses séances avec Félix. Et quand bien même un doute s'insinuait en elle, Edward dirigeait la danse avec fermeté et était fluide sous son impulsion, elle n'avait qu'à se laisser guider. Une pause déjeuner, et ils étaient reparti, sur le même rythme. Cela semblait presque facile, et bientôt, la chorégraphie fut considérée comme prête.

"Bella, tu vas finir par le regarder dans les yeux ou pas? Il est si moche que ça?" s'impatienta Felix.

Ou presque, donc. Depuis le début, la jeune fille sentait le regard d'Edward sur son visage, cherchant ses yeux. Mais dès qu'elle tentait de croiser son regard, la force de celui-ci la perturbait immédiatement, et elle ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de détourner les yeux, se fixant sur le moindre détail de vêtement, ou tout ce qui pouvait faire office de distraction. Mais cela ne convenait pas au chorégraphe, qui n'avait pas cessé de l'interpeller de toute la répétition.

La jeune fille eut donc la décence, non pas qu'elle eut le choix, de rougir de la remarque, avant de baisser les yeux sur ces chaussures, la gêne d'être ainsi remarquée se faisant sentir jusque dans son estomac.

"Bon, on s'arrête" soupira Felix "Vous avez bien travaillé, je crois que tout se passera bien" conclut-il, tandis que chaque danseur récupérait ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle pour prendre l'air.

"Bella, je peux te voir quelques instants?" interpella le chorégraphe, juste avant que celle-ci ne prenne la fuite.

Sans un mot, la jeune chanteuse rejoignit Felix près du bord de la scène, et prit la peine d'observer la salle devant elle. Une grande salle, avec un nombre incalculable de rangées de sièges. Encore vide. Mais qui ne le seraient plus pour très longtemps.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça" tenta de la rassurer le chorégraphe "avec les différents projecteurs sur toi, tu ne les verras pas" expliqua-t-il en jettent un coup d'oeil sur la salle.

"Ecoute, je sais qu'il peut paraître impressionnant" commença-t-il doucement "Mais il faut vraiment que tu puisse tenir son regard. Même si c'est compliqué pour toi, réfléchis un peu, et mets toi à la place du public. Des jeunes filles. Des pré-ados. Par centaines. Qui rêveraient toutes d'être à ta place, de jeune fille banale qui se retrouve sur les planches. Un peu le conte de fées. Et en plus, dans les bras d'Edward, un danseur au charisme plus qu'acceptable. Elles vont toutes craquer sur lui. Toutes voudront être dans ses bras, à ta place."

"Il faut que tu leur vende ce rêve, Bella" insista Felix "Ce n'est pas tant les chansons que tu chantes mais le rêve qui t'entoure qu'elles viennent voir. Et c'est ça que tu dois pouvoir offrir sur scène. Le rêve. Et il est bancal si tu n'es pas capable de regarder Edward dans les yeux durant vos différentes chorégraphies." conclut-il, d'un regard presque désolé.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans rien répondre, n'ayant rien à redire. Elle comprenait ce qu'il lui expliquait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée, mais elle la comprenait. Elle n'appréciait pas être une sorte de poupée que l'on vendait, avec tous ses accessoires, mais c'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait été embauchée, et elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Sa voix n'était qu'un détail comme un autre, comme les longs cheveux blonds ou les yeux bleus en amande d'une Barbie. Elle n'était qu'une marionnette, et il fallait qu'elle accepte de se laisser manipuler comme bon leur semblait.

Elle attrapa donc son sac au passage avant de rejoindre l'extérieur, la lumière et l'air frais. Les danseurs se tenaient par petits groupes, certains fumant, d'autres avalant quelques gorgées d'eau, tandis que les techniciens récupéraient la salle. Et puis il y avait Edward. Appuyé sous un arbre, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il attendait son arrivée, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui semblait soudain presque apaisant aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit sa bouteille une fois qu'elle fut à ses côtés, qu'elle accepta silencieusement. Une fois celle-ci refermée, et rendu au danseur, elle s'assit au pied de l'arbre, bientôt rejointe par Edward.

"Désolée…"

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé, avant de répondre.

"Pas de soucis" Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction des autres danseurs, avant de se reconcentrer sur Bella. "De quoi tu t'excuses, au fait?"

Elle soupira, avant de croiser le regard d'Edward. "Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire… De ma lâcheté?" elle réfléchit quelques instants. "J'ai peur."

"Avoir peur n'est pas de la lâcheté" finit-il par répondre après quelques minutes de silence.

"Quand j'ai peur, je fuis. Et c'est à ce moment là que je deviens lâche."

"Et de quoi as-tu peur exactement?" interrogea-t-il.

"De rater. De manquer un pas, de chanter faux, de me figer sur scène. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là." débita-t-elle, tentant de réfréner le début de panique qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

"Tu ne sais rien" affirma-t-il. "Tant que tu n'as pas essayé, tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Tu peux prédire, ou fantasmer, mais tu risques seulement de te faire du mal." Il lui serra la main, fermement, avant de reprendre. "Dis toi que tu es préparée. Que tu as travaillé. Que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour que ça réussisse. C'est ta meilleure armure."

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel la jeune fille tenta de se reprendre.

"Danseur, et maintenant philosophe?" plaisanta-t-elle, essayant vainement d'afficher un sourire.

"Tu fuis." constata simplement Edward. Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de s'humecter les lèvres. "Je te fais peur?"

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent brièvement sur le visage du danseur avant de se perdre dans le vide, loin, très loin de ceux du jeune homme.

"Peur?… Non. Pas toi." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Ta présence me fait peur. Ce que ta présence implique. A savoir le fait que je me mettes ainsi à parler, par exemple" expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre, quand il fut interrompu.

"Allez, les amoureux! Maintenant, il faut retrouver tout le monde et pensez à se préparer!" cria Felix à leur intention, depuis la porte des coulisses.

Et tandis que les joues de la jeune fille viraient une nouvelle fois au rouge, le danseur se releva, et tendit la main dans sa direction.

"Ne t'imagines pas qu'on en a fini avec cette discussion" affirma-t-il tout en l'aidant à se lever.

"Je n'en doutes pas" sourit-elle doucement, le suivant jusque dans les couloirs du bâtiment, en direction des vestiaires.

Au coeur de la petite salle, une table avait été installée. Et dessus, des assiettes, remplies de différents mets, majoritairement des chips, des fruits, quelques toast. Des petites choses à manger, histoire de se remplir le ventre avant de passer à l'action. Ce qui sembla soudain impossible pour la jeune fille. Son ventre s'était instantanément noué, sous la pression de l'aiguille de l'horloge qui s'approchait de plus en plus de l'heure fatidique.

"Tu devrais profiter du catering, tu sais." conseilla Chelsea, qui s'était approchée de sa chanteuse pendant son égarement "tu n'as peut être pas faim maintenant, mais tu auras besoin de cette énergie sur scène."

"Allez allez, on se dépêche Bella, échauffement dans 10 minutes!" s'exclama Felix en passant, avant de disparaître de nouveau dans le couloir.

Le temps se déroula alors à une vitesse folle. Elle ne se souvint même pas avoir avalé quelque chose, d'avoir fait les fameux échauffements, ou même de s'être changée. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'est qu'elle se trouvait désormais derrière le rideau.

Et qu'il était maintenant l'heure pour elle d'entrer sur scène.


	6. News

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Ceci n'est hélas pas (encore) un nouveau chapitre, mais simplement un petit message d'excuse et d'incitation à la patience.

En effet, cela fait un certain temps, et un temps certain, que je n'ai pu remettre à jour mes différentes histoires... N'ayez crainte, ou en tout cas, soyez en assurés, je n'abandonne certainement pas toutes ces histoires. J'ai l'intention de toutes les finir, celles entamées et celles qui n'ont même pas encore été publiés, voire commencées... Mais hélas, avec la reprise de mes cours cette année (oui, encore... pour faire original), avec un programme chargé, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de me relancer dans mes différents textes. Mais je vais me forcer chaque semaine à me reconsacrer à mes textes, pour moi, comme pour vous. J'espère donc pouvoir bientôt vous reproposer des chapitres, voire des nouvelles histoires (mais je vais peut être d'abord finir les anciennes avant de vous submerger de nouvelles).

Je m'excuse, donc, de cette absence, de ce silence, et je vous remercie de votre patience, des petits commentaires de soutien qui sont déposés de temps en temps par des guests auxquels je ne peux donc pas répondre, mais que je me remercie du fond du coeur.

A très bientôt donc, je le souhaite, sur une de mes histoire.

Bonne lecture!


End file.
